Dammit
by Reluctant Princess
Summary: Storybrooke has finally found peace. Life is moving on and Emma is just not having a good time. (This is just an idea I've been toying with for a bit, wondering what the lives of people in Storybrooke would be like if there was a moment or two of peace) Read Valentine's Day first. Relationships are established already.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story idea I've been batting around for some time now and have been just writing away and figuring out what would happen once things settle and everyone in Storybrooke gets back to just life.**

"Emma!" Killian pounded on the bathroom door, "there are other people who need to get going this morning!" The shower had been running for almost an hour, and dammit, he was going to be late for work. "There's not going to be any hot water for the rest of us!" He listened as the water shut off, and moved away from the door after Emma emerged a few moments later.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "lost track of time."

Sighing, he pulled her into a hug. How could he be angry with her when she looked so miserable? "What's going on, love?" He asked.

"You're going to be late," she said as she pulled away, "There should still be some hot water for you."

Right now, being late didn't matter anymore. Something was wrong with his princess and he was determined to find out what it was and fix it. "I didn't mean to yell-"

"I'm not mad at you," Emma cut him off before he could apologize, "I'm just...tired. Sorry I took so long."

"Okay," he eyed her as she walked across the room, but didn't question her further.

Once Killian disappeared into the bathroom, she allowed herself to break. She wasn't lying when she said she wasn't mad at him. She _wasn't_ mad at him. Not really. No, she was downright angry with herself. What the hell was she doing? How on earth had she let her walls down so quickly, so _easily_ with him? She didn't at first, that much was true, but once she let him in, there was no holding back.

All the stops that she'd put in place in every previous relationship didn't exist with him. In fact, even though she told him she wanted to take it slow, she turned around and practically _begged_ to move forward. Then, he'd asked her to marry him. Sort of. It wasn't anything more than words uttered in the dark, but she knew that he meant them and she meant it when she told him yes. In fact, she somehow convinced him they should just go get married the next morning.

Why the hell had she done that? She knew he'd jump at the chance and she figured they already loved each other, hell, already acted like they were married, so why wait?

It was too fast, that's why she should have waited. Emma frowned as she pulled her clothes on and attempted to look as if she hadn't been crying.

"I love you."

Emma had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the water shut off or Killian come back into the room. Smiling she turned to him, "I love you too," she said.

Killian pulled her close and kissed her. Shutting her eyes, she realized _this_ was why her walls crumbled so quickly. She was safe here, wanted, _needed_ even. He made her feel all the things she'd been deprived of for so long. It wasn't an act with him and he always made it very clear how he felt about her, even before she was brave enough to tell him that she felt the same.

She pulled away, still smiling as she reminded him, "You're going to be late."

"You're alright then?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "see you after work?"

"Aye," he didn't step away for a moment, instead, he studied her face. He could tell that she was most certainly _not_ fine, but said that she would be. At this point, he knew she wasn't ready to talk about whatever was bothering her and pushing her would only make her angry. It had been some time since he had to contend with her walls, but he knew how to play that game and figured a little challenge wouldn't be a problem. "I have to get going," he finally said, kissing her on the forehead before he left.

Emma threw herself back on the bed, knowing she had somewhere to be too. David wouldn't be too happy if she just decided not to show up today. Especially since she was supposed to be there within the hour. Right now though, she didn't want to face David, he was still irritated that she'd run off and gotten married without even bothering to tell her parents until after the fact. No matter how many times she'd told him to let it go, it had been over a month now, dammit, he wouldn't drop it.

Henry was more than thrilled, he'd been begging Emma to get married ever since he found out she was seeing Killian. He was her son though, so of course they told him before they went to the courthouse. Neal was only in the babbling stages, so she didn't have to worry about his opinion. With a laugh, Emma turned her thoughts to her mother.

Mary Margaret, like Henry, was thrilled, even though she was disappointed at the fact that Emma waited until _after_ all was said and done to tell them. She was also the most supportive, especially when Emma started worrying. Mary Margaret listened to her and assured her that she was fine.

Now she needed her mother again. Not because things were bad, but because she was feeling lost, unsure, and scared. Quickly, she called David and told him she wouldn't be in, deciding it would be better to let him know last minute rather than not show up at all. After that, she sent a text to Mary Margaret.

_Can you come over? I need my mom._

Mary Margaret responded quickly, always thrilled when her daughter let her be a mother. It was only a matter of minutes before Emma heard a knock on her door.

_Dammit,_ Emma thought as she got out of bed and went to let Mary Margaret in. She knew the woman would be quick, but she wasn't sure how ready she was to spill her guts about everything that had been building up over the past week or so. Once the door was open, her mother didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug. "What's going on?"

Emma laughed when Neal made a disgruntled sound, obviously annoyed at being squished between his mom and sister. She pulled back, "I think you should maybe get him settled first."

"He's getting into everything," Mary Margaret said as she placed him down on a blanket that Emma had set on the floor for him, "I didn't know they could move that fast."

"Escape artists," Emma smiled.

"So," Mary Margaret sat on the couch, "You said you needed your mom. What's going on? Is everything okay? David said you called in. I think he's ready to punch Killian, because he just naturally assumes it's something he did."

"They're never going to get along, are they?" Emma asked as she sat down next to her mother. The smile faded from her face and she felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Don't let it get to you," Mary Margaret put a hand on Emma's shoulder, "they're fine. I know that most of their feuding is just an act. It's a guy thing. Is that what's bothering you?"

Emma shook her head and silently cursed herself as tears started falling. If anyone could understand, it was her mother, who was also her best friend. If she couldn't tell her best friend, how could she get through this?

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked again, her eyes filled with worry.

"Imightbepregnant." Emma blurted out as if it were one word. Then she started crying uncontrollably. She knew when it had happened, it had to be the one time, _one_ damn time she threw caution to the wind. She had been high on life and crazy, stupid in love the day she got married. _How fucking predictable,_ she thought. All those times she'd demanded they be careful, took just about every precaution possible to prevent _this._ All thrown out the window over one damn night.

Mary Margaret didn't hide her enthusiasm well, though she knew Emma was upset, she couldn't help but get excited over a baby. Hugging her daughter, she grinned from ear to ear, "Emma! How on earth is that a bad thing?"

Her mother was thrilled. Of course she was. The only thing running through Emma's mind though, were memories. Being alone, scared and sitting in a jail cell. Neal had done so much more than just let her take the fall. He'd left her with a little reminder of how much she'd lost by loving him. Alone and carrying a baby she could never keep, no matter how much she wanted to. Then, to later find out _why_ Neal had abandoned her...it only twisted the knife even more. He knew who she was and what she needed to do. Instead of staying and helping her fulfil her destiny, he took the coward's way out and abandoned her, and in turn, she did the same to her son. Trying to give Henry his best chance may have been a difficult choice, but she still felt as if she too had taken the coward's way out. How could she turn around now and have a baby when she already gave one up?

Henry had forgiven her, of course, and now, he was a big part of her life. After everything that had happened since that night he showed up on her doorstep, her life had changed. Then, there were the ten years Regina gave them when the curse had been destroyed. In a way, she had _always_ known being his mother, even though the memories were "magical nonsense".

"Too soon," Emma choked out, "I can't-it's just..." Frustrated at her inability to find the words, she just continued to sob.

"Okay," Mary Margaret rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down, "it'll be fine. Did you tell Killian?"

Emma shot back, "are you _kidding_?"

"Well," Mary Margaret was shocked at her response, "he's going to find out at some point."

"I just said I might be," Emma mumbled, "I don't know for sure." Though, she was pretty damn sure. "I don't want him to freak out unless I'm certain."

Freak out was an understatement. She was certain he'd do so much more than that. They hadn't even _discussed_ kids of their own. With a frown, Emma decided that was another dumb move. Who got married without discussing stuff like that? How the hell was she going to tell him?

"You're certain he'll freak out?" Mary Margaret grinned, "I don't think that'll be the case."

"What makes you say that?" Emma asked.

"He's good with kids," her mother stated, "I'm sure he'd probably like at least _one_ of his own."

"Henry's a preteen," Emma reminded her, "Of course he's good with him. Because all men have the maturity of twelve year olds." She started laughing again, though through her tears, she figured she must have really looked like a mess.

"He's pretty good with Neal too," Mary Margaret said.

"Because he can give Neal back when he gets crabby," Emma just wasn't trying to listen to reason. Why couldn't her mother just let her cry and vent? "And can you _really_ imagine Henry being okay with a little sibling? He's going to be thirteen soon. Babies cramp teen style."

"What's _really _bothering you, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, "Because these excuses are just that. Excuses. They're silly ones at that!"

"I guess I'm just waiting to get hurt," Emma said weakly, "Because things are going so well and I'm just waiting for that ball to drop."

"He's not going to hurt you," Mary Margaret said softly, "You're expecting him to leave when he's done nothing but show you how willing he is to stay."

_He's not Neal,_ Emma told herself. It was something she told herself several times over the course of the past few months. Even when she did her best to push Killian away, he stayed by her side. Continued to love her when she was being completely unlovable. He didn't just tell her he loved her, he _showed_ her. She wasn't just a partner in crime to him. She was his love, his life, his everything and she knew it too. When she finally let him in, she realized that he was all those things to her too and it scared her more than anything.

Neal began babbling as the knob on the front door began jiggling. "Expecting someone?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No," Emma said slowly. It was still before noon, so school was still in session and Henry was staying with Regina this week, so would have no reason to show up anyway.

"Killian?" She stood up when the door opened, "What are you doing here?"

"You were so distraught this morning, I took the day," He explained, "I went to see you at the station, but David said you had stayed home." He looked over at Mary Margaret, "I wasn't aware you'd have company."

"Hello Killian," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Hello," He smiled back, then turned to Neal, who had decided girl talk was fairly boring at this point and had taken to going through his diaper bag, "the lad seems bored," he laughed.

"Oh!" Mary Margaret jumped up and scooped her son into her arms, "Neal!" The baby giggled and Mary Margaret couldn't help but giggle back. Emma sat down on the floor and started putting things back in the bag.

Killian knelt down next to her and put his hand on hers, "I've got this, Emma. Your mother is obviously here for a reason, so enjoy her company. I'll get this and then I'll go out and pick up lunch."

Arguing over who would repack the diaper bag wasn't an option and Emma was grateful that he knew exactly what she needed without even asking. "Thank you," she whispered as she stood up to rejoin her mother, who had made her way into the kitchen.

"You still have that cereal Neal likes, right?" Mary Margaret looked through the cupboard, "it's about time for him to eat and I forgot to bring his cereal."

"Yeah," Emma laughed as she opened up a different cupboard, "I was bored last week and organized everything. Meet the 'things Neal leaves here' pantry."

The small space was filled with different foods that had either been left or stored for babysitting purposes as well as several toys Emma had found while cleaning out her couch. "He likes to hide things, I guess," she shrugged, "But, yeah. All Neal, all the time in this cupboard."

"Wow," Mary Margaret was surprised, "I didn't realize how much time he spent here."

"Alright ladies," Killian said, "I'll be back."

"Okay," Emma and Mary Margaret said in unison.

Once the door shut, Mary Margaret handed Emma her brother, "We can talk while I make him some food," she said as she got to work.

"I'm not sure there's anything else I can say," Emma frowned. She felt drained after all the crying and once she got everything off her chest, she didn't think she had any energy left to discuss it further.

"You _have_ to tell him," Mary Margaret insisted.

"Tell me what?" The two women spun around to look at the door. Killian had come back in, "Forgot my keys," he said as he took them off the ledge by the door.

Emma frowned. This was _not_ how she wanted him to find out. If there was anything to tell at all. "Nothing important," she waved him off, "but I _am_ getting hungry."

"Okay," he quirked an eyebrow, but didn't question further, "I'll be back." Without another word, he left again.

"I should be gone when he gets back," Mary Margaret decided, "So, I'm going to give Neal his cereal-"

"No," Emma shook her head, "don't go yet. Please? I'm still in 'freak out' mode."

"You're going to continue to stay in that mode until you talk to him," she said.

"Or until I know for sure that I'm freaking out over nothing," Emma said. _Even though that isn't going to happen. _

"Okay then," Mary Margaret set Neal's food on the counter, "We'll find out."

"What?" Emma asked.

"You watch Neal for a few minutes and I'll go get that test I'm pretty sure you haven't bought because you're too scared to know the answer," she stated, "But you'd better get started with his second breakfast. He's pretty cranky when he doesn't get it."

"I wasn't aware my brother was a hobbit," Emma teased.


	2. Chapter 2

After Neal had eaten, he passed out, giving Emma plenty of time to pace the floor nervously. It was still before noon, so she hoped that meant Killian wouldn't be coming back with lunch any time _soon_. She _especially_ hoped he didn't get back before her mother returned.

When the door opened, she knew it was Killian. Her mother would knock, despite the fact that she had a key. "Dammit," she muttered.

"I opted for pizza," Killian said as he entered the apartment, "Your father said he would join us for lunch." He looked around, "Where's your mother?"

"She had some errands to run," Emma said.

"Oh?" He set down the pizza and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. "How long do you think she'll be?"

Emma looked up at him and saw his devilish grin. God, she _knew_ exactly what he wanted and heaven help her, she wanted it too. Neal however, decided that now was a great time to wake up and wailed for the whole world to hear him.

"Babysitting!" Emma said quickly, pulling away. Dammit, his irresistible charm was how she got into this mess in the first place. "Sorry." She ran into the room where she'd placed her brother down for a nap. Sitting down on the bed with him seemed to appease him and she listened as he started babbling at her. She picked him up and held him in her lap. "Tell me about it, kid," She laughed.

"I wasn't aware you understood gibberish," Killian entered the room and sat down on the bed next to them.

"Yeah," she joked, "I'm pretty fluent."

"Look at what I taught him," Killian grinned, "Neal! High five!" Emma watched as Neal picked up a chubby, and quite slobbery little hand to give Killian a high five. He looked at the little boy, made a face and blew a raspberry. "We _really_ need to work on your drooling problem."

"Y'know," Emma rolled her eyes, "I _was_ trying to bond with my baby brother here."

"I can't help it if I'm more fun than you," Killian stated. He began to laugh until Emma flicked his ear, "Ouch!"

"Looks like someone enjoys seeing you in pain," She laughed as the baby worked himself up in so much giggling that he was taken over by a bout of hiccups.

"Rude," Killian wrinkled his nose.

Emma heard a knock at the door. With a sigh, she got up and put the baby on the bed, "keep him occupied," she stated. Why couldn't her mother just use the stupid key? Still, Emma wanted to get to her first. She _needed _her mom and she needed her mom to herself for a few minutes. She opened the door to see Mary Margaret _and_ David standing outside. "Hi," she said nervously, not really wanting to see her father yet.

"Where's Neal?" Mary Margaret asked as they came into the apartment.

"I _was_ trying to get some sisterly bonding in," Emma said, "But Killian decided to nip that in the bud really quick. I guess as far as sisters go, I'm pretty boring."

"Well get them in here," David said, "I'm starving." He opened up the pizza box, "Not waiting for you guys either."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and ushered Emma into the bedroom, where Killian and Neal were sitting there just staring at each other.

"What are you two doing?" Emma asked.

Killian held up a finger, as if to tell her to wait, then, he gently pushed the boy over, causing the baby to fall on the bed. Neal erupted into roars of laughter as he sat back up. After a moment, it got silent again and they both stared at each other until Killian knocked him over again.

"Oh. My. God." Mary Margaret laughed with her son, who seemed to be having the time of his life.

"How is this okay?" Emma asked, horrified.

"He's not hurting him," Mary Margaret laughed, "and look at Neal! He loves it!" Sure enough, Neal sat back up and waited to be pushed over again.

"David's here," Emma blurted out, "So, pizza's ready."

"Great!" Killian stood as Emma picked Neal up off the bed and inspected him for head injuries.

Once Killian left the room, Mary Margaret shut the door, "he's fine, Emma. He plays that game with David too." She opened her purse and pulled out a test, "trade?"

"Yeah," Emma frowned, handing over Neal for the test.

"You should probably hurry up," Mary Margaret said, "Otherwise, there won't be any pizza left when you get out."

"Are you sure I should do this _now?_" Emma asked.

"You're going to worry yourself sick until you know for sure," her mother said, "just get it over with now and you can move on from there. It'll be okay."

Emma nodded as her mother left the room. Deciding it really _was_ stupid to worry rather than find out for sure, she went into the bathroom, silently cursing whoever came up with the brilliant idea that peeing on a stick was a fun way to find out if you were pregnant or not. After finishing up and washing up, she flipped the stick on the counter wrong side up without looking at it. She looked up in the mirror and saw a scared, eighteen year old girl, abandoned and in a jail cell, reading a positive result.

_Dammit,_ she thought, _you're not eighteen. This isn't Phoenix and he's not Neal. _

Several times, she mulled over looking at the results, but then decided that eventually, Mary Margaret would come find her if she took too long to return. Then she could have her mother break the news to her. It seemed so much easier that way. Dammit, she needed her mom. There was no way she could do this alone.

What would they do? How on earth were they going to fit a baby into this already cramped apartment? How would they take care of it? Would they need day care? Or would he expect her to quit her job and stay home, barefoot, pregnant and drowning in childcare? No, dammit. She worked hard to get that Sheriff's badge and she'd be damned if she gave it up to sit at home all day watching soaps and changing diapers.

"Emma?" A knock on the door had her practically jumping out of her skin. Of course it would be Killian to come after her. "Emma, are you alright? Your father has to leave."

Thinking quickly, she shoved the test in a drawer under the sink, regretting it just as she shut it. Now there was a damn pee stick, covered, but still a pee stick, in the drawer where she kept all her hair stuff.

"Emma?" Killian asked again.

"Yes!" She shouted as she unlocked the door and swung it open, "I'm fine."

"Emma," He frowned, "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing." She said, perhaps a little too quickly.

Killian didn't like that answer. Emma suddenly found herself back in the bathroom as he shut the door. "I, um, have to say bye to my father," she said, looking for any excuse to escape. If the room wasn't small before, now the walls felt like they were closing in on her.

"You've spent almost half an hour in here _avoiding_ everyone," he said, "I'm sure he isn't expecting you to say goodbye."

"Killian," she tried using a warning tone, but it didn't work and he was blocking her exit.

"Dammit, Emma!" He growled, "Will you just talk to me? You've been acting strange all week and today, you've gone completely off the chart. You say it isn't me, and yet, you've completely shut me out."

"Sorry," she choked. The familiar lump in her throat returned and her eyes began to well up with tears.

"No," he sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling. But, you have to understand how frustrating this is for me."

_You can't do this alone_. The words echoed in her head as she shut her eyes and tried _not_ to cry. Right now, at this very moment, she _wasn't_ alone and she knew he would make sure that would never happen. "You love me, right?" She asked weakly.

"Of course I love you," he answered softly, "that won't ever change. You know that."

_Yeah Emma,_ her subconscious teased again, _you know that. Idiot._ God, this was _not_ where she wanted to tell him, but because she'd been so stupid earlier, there was really no choice anymore. With a defeated sigh, she opened up the drawer and pulled the stupid pee stick out, making a mental note to Lysol the hell out of everything later. "Can you just," she squeezed her eyes shut tighter, "tell me what this stupid thing says?"

"What am I looking for, Swan?" He asked.

"Just read the stupid stick!" She said quickly, "Tell me what it says, because I can't bring myself to look at it right now."

The amount of time it took him to study the stick was probably only a couple seconds, but it felt like hours to Emma. "There's a little plus sign," he said, "and over here, it says plus-"

"Fuck," her entire world collapsed as she cut him off, "I know what it means." Suddenly, all that time spent trying _not_ to cry went to waste as she burst into tears all over again.

"I fail to see how this is a bad thing," he said.

"How can you say that?" She asked, "We _just_ got married. It's too soon! Plus, where the hell are we going to put a baby?"

"They're small," he shrugged, "wouldn't take up much room at first. We can always start looking for a bigger place."

"Do you have to have an answer for everything?" She muttered.

"There's something more to this than just these silly excuses," he guessed as he set the stick back down on the counter, "Isn't there? Is it me? Are you upset because you'd rather _not_ carry my child?"

"Oh God," she shook her head, "no. That's not it at all. It's really got nothing to do with you." Dammit, in all her stupidity, she'd managed to offend him.

Realization suddenly hit him, "Emma," he pulled her close and held her tight, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," she sobbed, "I know I shouldn't expect you to be like everyone else, when you're _not_ like everyone else and you've never done anything to warrant me treating you like you are." She sobbed even harder when she realized what a jumbled mess that sounded like, "If that even makes sense."

"When have you ever made sense?" He tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"Shut up," she started laughing too, though she was pretty sure in her current state, it sounded like more crying.

"There's my Swan," he let go of her and stepped back so he could meet her eyes.

"Do you really think we can do this?" She asked.

"How hard can it be?" He smirked, "I help you babysit all the time."

"Two completely different leagues" she informed him, "and don't say you know what you're doing because you and Henry are thick as thieves either. Teenagers and babies are different ball games altogether."

"I'm sorry," he furrowed his brow, "are we talking babies or sports? Because if we're talking sports, then we need to discuss the television arrangement for the upcoming football season."

"Since when are you into football?" She asked, then decided she already knew the answer. He was _constantly _finding new things to enjoy in this world and why wouldn't he find a new hobby in such a violent sport? "Never mind."

"You're the one who brought it up," he stated, "and since we're at it with sports metaphors-"

"My parents are in the kitchen!" She gave him a playful shove.

He thought about it for a moment, then shrugged, "no, probably just your mother. I figure your father finally got tired of waiting for you to grace us all with your presence."

Emma rolled her eyes, "either way, we are _not _playing baseball in the bathroom. Not right now, anyway." _Seriously?_

"It was merely a suggestion," he said, "but if you'd rather come out and have a slice of cold pizza, I'm sure there's some left."

Why was it whenever she was turning him down, which didn't happen all that often, he offered up something completely unappealing as an alternative. "This is how we got into trouble," she said, "because you can't stop trying to get into my pants."

"Not trying, love," he moved closer to her and pressed his lips up to her ear, "succeeding." He pulled back with a laugh, "and don't act like it's one sided. I seem to recall you doing the same damn thing."

"Emma?"

"Great," she sighed, "now my mother is looking for me."

"Does she know?" He whispered.

"Of course she knows," Emma admitted, "why do you think she was over here?" Killian frowned and she realized he was probably just a little hurt that she didn't tell him first. "Sorry. She doesn't know everything..."

"Emma?" Mary Margaret knocked on the door.

"I'm fine!" Emma said, then she looked at Killian, "I can't open the door if you're blocking my path."

"Right," he nodded as he turned and opened the door.

"Oh!" Mary Margaret took a step back, "I guess I should have realized-"

"We were just talking," Emma said as the two of them exited the bathroom, "didn't mean to keep anyone waiting."

"It's okay," her mother smiled at her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Emma said, "I'm fine." She wasn't one hundred percent, but she knew things would be okay. Eventually.

"So?" Mary Margaret expected an answer and likely figured that she had already told Killian everything, seeing as they were taking so long, "are you?"

Emma didn't want to lie to her mother, but figured that after all the crap she'd put Killian through, he deserved this much. Especially since she didn't even think about telling him first and instead called her mother. "False alarm," she finally said, "I got all worked up over nothing."

"Oh," her mother almost looked disappointed, "well, as long as you're okay..."

"Yeah," Emma offered up a smile that she hoped didn't make her look guilty.

"I put the rest of the pizza up," Mary Margaret said, "I really should be getting home, but, if you still need me..."

"I'll call," Emma assured her, "you know I will."

"Dinner next Friday?" She asked. When Emma nodded, she smiled, "I'll see myself out and see you Friday if we don't get together before then."

Emma listened as her mother gathered up her brother and his things. Killian didn't speak again until after they heard the front door click shut. "Why did you lie to your mother?"

"Because," she said, "it wouldn't be fair for her to be first."

"Emma, I understand," he said, "I would have _liked _to be first, but this isn't a competition between me and your parents."

"No," she agreed, "it isn't. But, I still need some time to really let this sink in and right now, I just think we should keep it between us." She took his hand and laced her fingers with his. "We can tell them next Friday, when we go to dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a quick one tonight, some fun banter. I'm on Cloud 9, my awesome nephew arrived today and I'm smitten. (And y'know feeling that "I Should Have Another") Anyway, in celebration, our heroes prepare for some party time. ;)**

"Will you stop staring at my stomach?" Emma asked, visibly annoyed. The past few mornings, she'd woken up to find herself seemingly under a microscope and decided enough was enough.

"Sorry," he laughed, but didn't stop, "it's just, I mean, are you suresomething's in there? I mean, you have to admit, there isn't much room in there..."

"It's tiny," she said, "but staring isn't going to speed the process up." When he still didn't stop staring, she rolled her eyes. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Violence never solved anything," he joked.

"It sure solved my magic compass problem," she grinned from ear to ear when he looked up at her. "Just saying," she shrugged, "now can you go take Henry to school, breakfast, bowling or...whatever? I need you out of my personal space."

"It's Saturday and Henry's with Regina," he said.

"Go to work," she rolled her eyes.

"Off."

Grumbling, Emma got out of bed, "fine."

"Where are you going?" Killian asked.

"Work," she answered.

"It's Dave's weekend," he reminded her.

"Not anymore!" She shouted as she slammed the bathroom door. He was doing this on purpose. For some reason, annoying the hell out of her amused him.

* * *

"Not that I'm disappointed to see you," David grinned, "but it's my weekend and you _know _it's my weekend. What brings you here?"

Emma laughed and shook her head as she sat down at her own desk, "I needed to get out." They hadn't said anything yet, and dinner was still a week away, but surely her father knew something about needing space, right? "Killian was driving me up the wall."

"Pawn him off on Henry?" He suggested with a laugh.

"Regina's," she reminded him.

"Are you okay?" David asked, "You seem more irritable than usual. I mean, when it comes to Killian."

"Is this a prelude to another dad lecture?" Emma rolled her eyes, "it's been over a month. It happened, I chose eloping over some crazy circus and, I'm happy. I mean it." When he gave her a look, she could tell he didn't believe her. "PMS."

"Say no more," David made a face and Emma laughed. If there was one thing she knew how to do _really _well, it was getting her father to shut up. Even though he would try the lecture again later, she could avoid it now. Right now, she just wanted to keep busy. Keep busy _without _dad lectures. Especially since home life involved a husband asking a million questions about the contents of her uterus.

Jesus, she couldn't wait. The minute she told everyone she was pregnant, they'd _all _start in on her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Killian doting over her, but he'd already started acting like she could no longer do anything for herself. He meant well, but she was pregnant, not dying.

"Earth to Emma!" David snapped his fingers, "hello?"

"What?" She asked, not realizing she'd spaced out.

"Is he going to Robin's party or not?" David asked, probably for the second or third time.

"Oh," Emma laughed, remembering something had been said about a bachelor party over two weeks ago, "is that tonight?"

"Yeah," David said, "and Robin insists we all show up."

"He said he was going," Emma shrugged. Silently, she thanked the heavens that she could have a night without being watched over. Then she remembered that Regina's party was the same night and she promised to go. Why the hell had she done that? Then there was the wedding tomorrow. With a groan, Emma realized she was going to have to spend _way _more than "exchanging Henry" time with someone who was more of a frenemy than anything.

"So," David was beginning to get fidgety, "since you're here..."

"You want to go home and mentally prepare yourself for a night of binge drinking?" Emma laughed at the thought of her father getting blitzed. Mary Margaret had already started to worry about David trying to keep up with the others.

"I'm not planning on binge drinking," David said, offended.

"Killian and Robin aren't going to let you get away with that," she warned him, "if Whale's there, you're pretty much screwed if you think you'll stay sober."

David shook his head, "so you're saying you've got this?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I've got this."

"Thanks!" He got up and grabbed his coat. Making sure to kiss his daughter on the head before he left.

David hadn't been gone more than a few minutes when all of Emma's hopes for some peace and quiet died when Killian walked into the station.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, pulling a chair in front of her desk.

"No," Emma said, "I just needed some breathing room. You haven't exactly been giving me any of that these past couple days."

"Sorry," he frowned, "but you've been full speed ahead with everything and I just thought maybe you should take it easy."

"Have you _ever _known me to take it easy?" She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, "I'm fine."

"Okay," he said, "but-"

"No buts," she cut him off, "I'm fine. If I need to take it easy, I'll take it easy."

"Emma-"

"I've done this before," she reminded him, "I know it's been awhile, but I can handle it without being treated like some delicate thing that might break without warning." She noticed he had started looking down at the desk. "Look," she said, "I'm just saying I don't need to be babied so much."

"So," he looked back up at her, "I can baby you a little bit?"

"I wouldn't mind that," she smiled at him, "I also wouldn't mind you taking a break from staring at me like some sort of alien is going to pop out of me or something."

"It's always a movie reference with you, isn't it?" He asked.

"At least you've seen enough to understand what I'm talking about now," she said, "besides, if you can have sports metaphors, I can have movie references."

"Fair enough," he nodded.

"Oh yeah," she remembered her father mentioning the party, "about tonight-"

"Dave said there isn't going to be a stripper," Killian said quickly.

"I don't really care," Emma started laughing, "I was just going to ask you to keep an eye on my dad and make sure he doesn't drink too much. I know how you and Robin get when you're together and I know that dear old dad tries to keep up with you two..."

"So, if your mother has to kill your father because he came home drunk-"

"I'll have to kill you," she teased.

"But strippers are okay?" He grinned, "Because I have one in mind. Only, I'd much rather have a private show."

"Bring my father back in one piece and then we'll talk."

"Done."

"Someone's easily motivated," she couldn't help but laugh.

"You should come see me at the docks after work," he leaned over the desk so he could get closer to her, "I'll be on the boat. I wouldn't mind a little extra motivation before my night out with the guys."

"Done." She mimicked his answer.

"I'm easily motivated and you're easily persuaded," he said.

"Maybe I just need some motivation too," she whispered, "don't forget, I've got Regina's party tonight."

"Strippers?"

"Just one," she said, "but it's a private show. He wants me to meet him on his boat after work."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I needed some flashback and a David centric chapter. Emma and David make amends. Finally.**

_"You did what?" Mary Margaret frowned as she tried to wrap her mind around the whopper of a confession her daughter just dropped. _

_"I got married," Emma said again. _

_"Why?" David asked, though his eyes weren't on her, they were on Killian, and if looks could kill, the pirate would have been in trouble. _

_"Why...not?" She winced at the stupidity of her answer. Coming up with an explanation that would be acceptable for her parents was something she hadn't really thought through. _

_"Look," Killian cut in, "don't be angry."_

_Mary Margaret looked as if she didn't know what else to say. Emma caught her eyes once and could have sworn she saw heartbreak. "Haven't you ever done something crazy? What's wrong with being spontaneous once in a while?" Another stupid answer. Dammit, she was batting a thousand today. But when her mother looked at her again, Emma could have sworn the heartbreak had turned to understanding. _

_"That's the thing!" David exclaimed, "You don't do spontaneous! Not like this anyway. You could have done anything, and you decide to get married?"_

_"David," Mary Margaret held up a hand, "it's okay. I get it."_

_David looked over at his wife in shock, "you do?"_

_"Not to push my luck," Killian said cautiously, "but...you do?"_

_"I'm not saying I'm thrilled that you chose to leave us out," she explained, "but I get it. You're in love. People who are in love do crazy things."_

_"Like run off and get married?" David asked. _

_"Yes, David," she stated, "like run off and get married."_

_"That's different," David knew exactly what she was talking about. Their own, spur of the moment wedding. _

_"What's different?" Emma asked, not sure they were even talking about her anymore. _

_"It doesn't matter," David frowned and Emma knew there was much more to this than disapproval. Sure, he and Killian weren't best friends, but they'd gotten around to liking each other. A little bit._

_"You told me back when I made it clear I was seeing Killian that you were okay with it," Emma said, "and he's been good to me and Henry. Why is it any different if we're married instead of just living together? Wouldn't you actually prefer the marriage over shacking up?"_

_"I guess I'm just being overprotective," David finally relented and Emma went to hug him. He was still off though, almost cold, but she didn't want to think about that. She just wanted things to be okay between them. "I love you Emma, and I want you to be happy, but..." He sighed, unable to think of what else to say. _

_"No buts," Emma laughed, "dads protect daughters."_

_"Yeah," David said, "we do."_

* * *

David wasn't sure what was going on with his daughter and things were becoming increasingly strained between them because of it. He knew she was happy, but why couldn't she have included him in that happiness?

Why couldn't she just tell her parents she wanted to get married? What possessed her to rob him of his chance to do the one thing just about every dad looked forward to? He would never be able to walk his daughter down the aisle.

All those years spent in a curse after sending her away so she could find them. Then, realizing he had missed out on everything only to find comfort in the idea of building a future together as a family.

Emma told him it was her idea and he believed her. That hurt the most. She didn't have to be convinced, she was the one doing the convincing. What would be so awful about having even a small wedding with just her family there?

Seeing her in the station today, listening to her shut him out, yet again, killed him. He used the party as an excuse to leave early, but the truth was, he just needed to be alone. The worst part was, he had forgotten something at the office and had returned just in time to overhear Emma and Killian. Watering down his drinks was one thing, he could handle Killian and Robin, but dealing with the fact that his daughter was keeping something _else_ from him? He wasn't sure he could take it.

So many years were spent apart and when they finally had each other, things were good. Emma was the best daughter a guy could ask for. She was best friends with her mother before the curse was broken, and they kept that bond. David however, didn't know her all that well before, just that she was Mary Margaret's friend and Henry's mother. When they finally came together as a family, he wasn't sure he'd get the same kind of bond. Emma had surprised him though and they became pretty close. At least, that's what he thought. He kept trying to tell himself that she left her mother out too, but for some reason, he just couldn't get over it.

Eventually, he'd have to confront Emma and he wasn't quite sure how that would play out. Continuing to bottle everything in though, was only making things worse.

* * *

"I'm really not feeling this," Emma frowned.

"It'll be fun," Mary Margaret assured her, "besides, we're pretty much the closest things Regina has to friends. Plus, you promised."

"I know," she groaned.

"Hey, is everything okay with you and David?" Mary Margaret changed the subject, hoping that she could figure out why the rift between two of her favorite people was continuing to grow, "he said you showed up at work today after I asked why he was home so early. He didn't look like he was feeling too great."

"I don't know," Emma admitted. The only thing she could think of was that he wouldn't let the marriage thing go. Up until she got married, things were pretty good between them. "I think he's still mad at me. Come to think of it, why aren't _you_ still mad?"

"Would it change anything?" Her mother smiled, "I told you I understood, and I meant it. Your dad isn't one to hold grudges either, so something else has to be bothering him."

"I'm back!" The apartment door swung open and David walked in. "Neal is all tucked in at Ashley's and-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Emma, "hi."

"Hi," Emma said, annoyed at how awkward she sounded.

"Okay," Mary Margaret sighed, "this ends now. David, what's wrong?"

"Why did you have to go get married?" David blurted out.

"Really?" Mary Margaret asked, "Still?"

Emma could see it was more. There was so much hurt in her father's eyes, she couldn't stand it. "Let's take a walk," she told him. For a moment, it looked like he might refuse, but instead, he nodded.

"Lay it on me," she said once they were outside. She wanted to know everything so she could figure out how to fix it. She wanted her dad back.

"I'm losing you," he choked out, "again."

"What?" Emma asked. She linked her arm in his, "you are _not_ losing me."

"It feels like I am," he admitted, "we used to talk, Emma. Now, everything is so awkward..." He let out a sigh before continuing, "It's partially my fault. I keep pushing the issue, but you keep leaving me out and it hurts."

"That was never my intention," she said, "it had nothing to do with not wanting to include you. I was ready and I just thought that maybe you and mom would try to talk me out of it or into waiting and I just didn't want to wait. Afterwards, you seemed so mad at me that I couldn't figure out how to go back to the way things were." She had to admit, the ease of falling into the role of Prince Charming's daughter was one of the things she loved most. To think that all this time he had been hurting and she didn't even see it killed her. Sure, she could tell he was angry, but heartbroken? He never let on. "How can I make this okay?" She finally asked.

"Let me be your dad again," he said. "I know I haven't had much time to really be your father and I've missed out on so much in your life. Don't keep me in the dark about the important stuff. I want to be a part of your life, not just in it. Include me. Please."

Emma knew he was only asking for her to be more considerate in the future and that there wasn't much she could do to make up for the past. Still, she could at least give him the wedding he wanted. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything," David promised.

"No big, crazy wedding," she said, "just something small."

"Wait," he stopped, "you would do that for me?" When she nodded, he smiled, "I don't care how big or small the wedding is Emma, as long as I'm there, I'm happy."

Planning a wedding was now on the to do list, among all the other things she had to figure out, but seeing her father so happy was worth it. There was only one thing that could really make him happier, she realized. He wanted her to confide in him, so that was exactly what she was going to do. "So, I have another little confession, but you're sworn until secrecy until next Friday."

"You have my word," David said.

"I'm pregnant," she told him, amazed at how much easier it was to form the words now. Only a few days ago, she was a babbling mess, afraid to even tell her mother that she _might_ be, and now, here she was, confiding in her father.

David however, had already put two and two together, though he didn't tell her. "You want me to hold onto a secret like _that_ for a week?"

"You promised," she reminded him.

"Not to pry," he was cautious with his next question, "but is that why you rushed everything?"

"No," she shook her head, "I just found out a couple days ago."

"When you called in?" He guessed.

"Yeah," she laugh, "I was a mess. I'm still a mess."

"I was a mess when your mom told me about your brother," he said, "I guess it runs in the family. How did Henry take it?"

"I'll find out Monday," she said. Truth be told, she was still nervous about telling her son. Henry had surprised her in so many ways lately, but she thought a new baby might be crossing the line.

"He'll be fine," David assured her, "knowing Henry, the word 'awesome' may be involved."

"I hope you're right," she said, "I really do. But back to us. Are we okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "we're okay. And your secret is safe with me. I have one for you too. I know all about your mom worrying about me overdoing it tonight and I also know that someone has been watering down my drinks the last couple poker nights."

"Oh?" Emma asked, "Do tell."

"I've got my own little game," he said, "I may not be able to handle the same amount of liquor those guys pound away, but I can throw a few games and make them think I'm drunk just to throw them off guard."

"You've been planning this for a while," Emma realized, "you're going to take them to the cleaners."

"Ever since that first time we got together for a poker night," David confirmed, "see? I need to stay sober anyway. I've figured out most of their little playing habits. The only problem I have is Killian. He's good at bluffing."

"No he's not," Emma grinned, "all you have to do is out bluff him. He's a pirate, not an expert poker player. Doesn't matter what game, all you have to do is be a little extra ballsy when you go nose to nose with him. As long as you don't bow out, he'll keep raising the stakes until his opponent folds. Whether he has a winning hand or not. If he realizes you're matching his every move, he'll eventually give up, but it takes time. You have to play it out."

"Noted," David nodded.

"Also," she added, "Please don't bet your first born. I'd rather not have to move back home."

"You're putting your money on me?" He asked, "I'm flattered!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have a bunch written for this one and I'm trying to clean it up a bit and just get it out there rather than have it sitting in my evernote box. Here's another chapter. **

Morning came too early, but Emma got up anyway. They had a wedding to get ready for after all. As she got started on breakfast, Killian made his way into the kitchen.

"I told my dad," Emma informed him, "I swore him to secrecy until Friday though."

"I take it you had a heart to heart then?" Killian asked.

"Yeah," she nodded as she started putting breakfast on the table. Though, from the looks of it, her wayward husband wasn't going to be eating much. "No offense, but you look like hell. How was the party last night?" She did her best not to laugh, because she knew _exactly_ how the party went last night.

"The man has been throwing games for weeks," Killian complained, "and I'm pretty certain that as we were watering down his drinks, he was doubling ours. Then, instead of wimping out on a bluff, he just kept going. You would have sworn he had an ace up his sleeve or something."

"Just as long as you didn't lose the car," she teased, "Did you have fun anyway?"

"It was fun," he said, "and I didn't lose the car. What about you? I was in far safer company than you were last night."

"I had a pretty good time," she said, and she meant it, "Regina was pretty...friendly. I mean, we all know she's changed, but she still holds some grudges."

"You mean about the whole Marian incident," Killian said, "in the end, things worked out for her. Marian however, probably won't be your best friend any time soon."

"Probably not," Emma agreed. The woman had been grateful at first, but once Robin had told her that he had moved on, things changed. Suddenly, Emma was the enemy. "I can't win no matter what I do." She said it in a joking tone, but she meant it.

"You shouldn't worry so much," he said, "things are pretty good right now."

"That's just it," she sighed, "last time everything was 'pretty good', it turned out it wasn't and I wound up in New York with no memories."

"Are you afraid of that happening again?" He asked.

"I'd never know," she started crying. _Dammit, _she scolded herself, _stop being such a baby._ "You know Henry wouldn't be able to come and I already abandoned him once. I'd never leave him again."

"I wouldn't expect you to," he said, "why do you think I didn't beg you to come back to the enchanted forest with me last time?"

"So how can you think a baby could _ever_ be a good thing here?" Once she had gotten over her initial fear of having a baby, the new fears seeped in. "What if it all goes to shit again and I'm forced to leave. Do you really think a curse is going to have mercy on a baby? It'll be me, Henry and this baby and I won't even remember you."

"Emma," he wasn't about to let her continue down this path. It was the _last_ thing she needed to be thinking about. "The chances of that happening are slim to none. There's nothing threatening Storybrooke's existence."

"_Now," _ she stated, "but you saw what happened with Elsa after we got back from the past. We were _so close _to annihilation. All it takes is the wrong person to find their way into town and we could be dead. Or worse, separated." Yes, losing everyone and everything she'd come to love was a fate worse than death in her eyes.

"We'll handle it," he assured her. He didn't know what happened to his tough as nails Swan and he wasn't really sure how to handle this vulnerable and scared version. "No one is going to die and on the off chance we _do _get separated, I'll find you."

"Don't finish that phrase," she started laughing, "that's my dad's line."

"It's the truth!" He protested with a chuckle, "I found you last time and I'll find you again!"

"Don't take so long next time," she whispered.

* * *

Making her mother wait seemed unfair now that she had told her father about the baby. Figuring the best time probably _wasn't_ at a wedding, she waited until the party moved inside.

"Hey!" She smiled when she found her parents. For someone who had a lot of enemies in town, the house was pretty packed.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret hugged her daughter, "I was wondering what happened to you."

"I got lost in this sea of bribed party guests," Emma joked, "seriously, how did she get all these people to show up?"

"Free food, free drinks..." David shrugged, "why not?"

"Where's Killian?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He and Henry went off a few minutes ago. I'm assuming they'll be getting into trouble pretty soon." She laughed, then looked over to David, "I need to borrow her for a second. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," David said, "I'll go see if I can find the boys and help them get into trouble a little faster."

Once David was out of earshot, Emma looked over at her mother. "David said you knew!" Mary Margaret blurted out.

"What?" Emma asked.

"About the poker game?" Mary Margaret asked, "He said you knew and you were okay with it. Didn't Killian tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"David got everything," she explained.

"Oh!" Emma laughed, "I knew about that. I didn't realize he did _that_ well though."

"So what did you need me for?"

"Okay," Ashley stepped in and handed Neal to Mary Margaret, "This little guy wants his momma. I guess after being stuck with me and Lexie last night, he figured another visit today was just too much. Plus, Lex took off on me."

"Hi Ashley," Emma smiled. It had been a long time since she'd seen the girl who had almost given birth in her front seat.

"Hey!" Ashely exclaimed, "I'd stay and chat, but I have a toddler running loose."

"Bring her by sometime," Emma said, "I haven't seen her since she was born."

"You got it," Ashely said as she took off looking for Alexandra.

"Okay," Mary Margaret said, "before Alexandra or our wayward boys level the place, tell me what you want to tell me."

"About the other day," Emma started.

"You lied?" Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"I'm your mother," she answered, "I saw it in your eyes."

"Why didn't you call me out on it?"

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"Well," Emma sighed, "thanks for making it easy on me."

"You had such a difficult time on your first attempt, I figured I wouldn't give you a hard time about it," she giggled.

"Swan, we have a problem," Killian returned, Henry following behind him and Roland trailing Henry. Roland's face was covered in a layer of chocolate. "We found Roland and Roland found the chocolate fountain."

"He _really_ liked the chocolate fountain and all the sweets surrounding it," Henry explained.

Emma looked at the little boy, "I don't do puke," she said, "and that kid is about to puke."

"That's not the problem," Killian insisted.

Emma shot him a look, "How the hell is that _not_ a problem?" Not only was a sick kid a problem, the fact that Regina was his stepmother made it doubly dangerous.

"Where's my husband?" Mary Margaret asked, realizing they were one short.

"Henry, get Roland to a bathroom before he pukes all over the floor," Emma begged.

"My tummy hurts." Roland finally spoke up and his glazed eyes said he looked seconds away from losing everything he'd just eaten.

"Dave's knee deep in chocolate," Killian admitted, "Roland clogged the fountain and it sort of...exploded."

A small crowd started gathering around their group, trying to figure out what all the commotion was about. "Come on Roland," Henry took the little boy by the hand and hurried him away to the nearest bathroom. The crowd parted at the threat of being puked on.

"My husband?" Mary Margaret asked again.

"Someone blew up the chocolate fountain!" a voice sounded from another room. The gathering migrated towards the newest disaster.

"We could walk away now," Emma said, half joking, "Grab dad and run..."

Mary Margaret laughed, but shook her head, "no, we need to do damage control."

Killian led the way to the chocolate fountain and Emma couldn't believe what she saw. There really _had_ been an explosion.

"Got it!" David shouted as the never ending flow of chocolate was finally thwarted.

"What's going on in here?" Robin entered the room and saw the mess. A grin formed on his face and he began laughing.

"Roland discovered the chocolate fountain," Killian informed their friend.

"Where is he then?" Robin asked.

"With Henry," Emma answered. "All the sweets upset his stomach."

"I suppose I should get someone on this before the rest of our younger guests decide to take a swim in it," Robin stated, though it was clear he was more than amused.

After all was said and done, Emma was grateful that Robin was the one who discovered the chocolate explosion and not Regina. She figured with Roland being sick and a team of caterers running to clean up the mess, Regina would find out, but by that time, the evidence would be gone.

"Thank God," Emma muttered as people started clearing the room and also, the house, "I think it's about time to collect Henry and get home."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last one for the night. **

"You have to have a girl," Henry decided.

"I don't think that's how it works, kid," Emma said, surprised at her son's reaction.

"Maybe not, but, I already have a step-brother. A sister would be a nice change of pace." He said.

"Trouble in Roland land?" Emma asked. As if the chocolate fountain disaster at the reception wasn't enough evidence.

Ever since Robin moved in with Regina, Roland came along as part of the deal, when Marian didn't have him. Emma wasn't sure she wanted to know how close it came to bloodshed to work out _that _particular arrangement. Henry had often expressed his annoyance at being constantly followed around. Now that the two were married, the step-brother title was official.

"He's a good kid," Henry said, "but whenever he's around, I have no privacy. He _always _wants to be with me. I know that I get a break when I'm here or when he's with his mom, but it's still crazy. I can't even do homework without him getting into all my stuff."

"Your uncle is going to be the same way pretty soon," she reminded him.

"See?" Henry said, "You have to have a girl. Then she can be more interested in what _you're_ doing." He got quiet for a moment, and Emma could tell the wheels were turning. "So, are you gonna quit?"

"My job? No." She was damn determined to keep her job.

"Grams quit her job," He said.

"I'm not grams," Emma shrugged.

"Please tell me you're not gonna ask Killian to quit," Henry begged, "he'd be a mess and you know it. Don't make me remind you how many times he's almost burned the kitchen down. Plus, if he drives me to school, your car is gonna be toast."

"He's gotten better at driving," Emma laughed. Poor Killian loved technology, but there were some things he just couldn't grasp. There was also the fact that he was more like the cool uncle who gave babies back when they started to cry. "We have time to figure something out."

"I can quit school," He suggested.

"Nice try."

"Just putting it out there," he grinned.

"Funny," she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Hey, you're okay with all this, right? I mean, if you weren't, you'd tell me?"

"Why do you worry so much?" He asked, "I think it's really cool."

"Really?" How on earth did she manage to get the easiest going, most understanding kid on the planet?

"Yeah," Henry said, "just promise me we'll get a bigger place. I don't wanna share a room."

"There's my teenager," she gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Speaking of which," he gave her a look that she knew all too well. He was planning something._ "That _pivotal birthday is pretty close..."

"You want a party," Emma guessed.

"Yep!"

"I can make that happen," she said, knowing full well Henry would want a party of epic proportions. It was a good thing he had a wealth of family members. They might _just _be able to pull it off.

* * *

Mary Margaret was _not_ happy at the moment. "I _said,"_ She stated, "six. Dinner. At. Six. What part of that do they _not_ get?"

"I think I hear Neal!" Henry shouted as he ran off to hide in the baby's room.

_Dammit,_ Killian thought, _now__ I need to come up with something else._ "I'm sure they're on their way," He offered instead.

"Like father, like daughter," she began to laugh, though she was still tense. "It's just, do they have to work so late? How busy could Storybrooke be-?"

"On a Friday evening when everyone's getting into all sorts of nonsense?" Killian asked, "It may be early still, but I've learned a thing or two in my months here and it's that Friday and Saturday nights are for mischief."

"I guess you're right," she began to relax and as if they had been waiting for her to do so, David and Emma walked into the apartment.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked, looking for her son.

"He found Neal to be far safer company than your mother at the moment," Killian stated.

"Sorry," David made a face, "but I called you. It's not my fault you can't answer your phone."

Mary Margaret checked her pockets, only to find them empty, "I could have sworn I had it on me..."

"Uh, guys?" Henry came in the room with Neal, who had decided to make his mother's cellphone into a tasty treat, "I'm not touching that."

Taking the cellphone away made Neal cry. "Oh god!" Emma shouted, "Give it back! Give it back!" David was about to give her a look, but noticed she was grinning and only kidding. Mostly, anyway.

While Mary Margaret made sure the boy didn't make any phone calls, David took him from Henry and put him in his high chair. The promise of food made Neal calm down a little, but when the food didn't come fast enough, he began pounding on his tray.

"You guys really need to teach him how to talk," Henry covered his ears, "it would be a lot quieter around here."

"He talks a little," David said, "sort of. Give him a break, he's not even a year old yet."

"By a little," Mary Margaret said as she brought dinner to the table, "he means that string of babble means 'daddy'."

"He says 'da-da'!" David laughed, sitting down next to his son, "can you give me that much?"

"Well that sucks," Emma said, "I've been trying to get him to say 'Emma'."

Mary Margaret laughed, "Everyone's so ready to get him talking."

"It would save a lot of trouble," David said, "I mean, he could _tell _us what he wanted rather than everything being a guessing game." A few laughs were shared, but after that, things got quiet for the remainder of the meal, save for Neal making disgruntled noises when his father wasn't feeding him fast enough.

"Hey," Mary Margaret said as she began to clear the table and Emma joined her, "didn't you say you were going to the doctor's today?"

"Yeah," Emma frowned, "that was awkward. Are you sure we don't have anyone other than _Whale_? I mean, is he even qualified for any of that stuff?"

Mary Margaret shrugged, "I'm sure there's someone. I mean, there are a ton of people at that hospital, it doesn't make sense that he'd be the only doctor there. But he did deliver Lexie and Neal..."

"It's just," Emma lowered her voice, "It's _Whale_."

"Believe me, I know." Mary Margaret shook her head, not wanting to remember her one night stand.

"Do I need to punch him again?" David asked.

"We were cursed!" Mary Margaret stated.

"I'm sorry, mate," Killian interrupted, "but what are you going on about? What's wrong with Whale?"

"Whale is Frankenstein," Henry said. Emma started laughing, because, although true, that wasn't what they were getting at.

"Exactly," David said, giving Killian a look that said "drop it". "Dr. Whale is Dr. Frankenstein."

"Well who the bloody hell is that?" Killian asked.

"So, besides the awkwardness, did you get any pictures?" Mary Margaret tried to change the subject quickly.

"Pictures?" Killian asked.

"You didn't go?" David asked.

"I'm supposed to go?" Killian looked at Emma, "why didn't you tell me I'm supposed to go? And what do you mean by 'pictures'?"

"It's no big deal," Emma said, "besides, you're not missing much." Dear lord, it was awkward enough with Whale doing her tests and examinations, she really didn't need the added bonus of Killian trying to figure out how every gadget in the office worked.

"Swan..." He was almost getting whiney.

"Let's get some ice cream," David said, picking up Neal. "I'll get this guy cleaned up and then we'll go."

"Is this a guy trip?" Henry asked.

"Yes," David answered, "we'll get a gallon or two." _We'll need it, _he added silently.

"Good idea," Mary Margaret nodded.

* * *

"Why didn't you let him go?" Mary Margaret asked once the boys had left. She and Emma had taken to doing the dishes while they were waiting for the ice cream to arrive.

Emma sighed. This was _not_ the conversation she wanted to have. "Tell me it wasn't awkward to have your one night stand deliver your baby."

"Well," her mother laughed, "I was in so much pain, I really didn't have time to think, or even care about it. I just wanted that baby _out._"

"Okay," Emma grinned, "I'm not in pain, so I have plenty of time to think about the fact that this guy, who slept with my mother, is all up in my nether regions. It's just not a fun thought."

"I'm sure he's not thinking about that-"

"It's Whale," Emma stated, "I'm sure he is. It's probably also the reason he took so long to schedule me."

"See?" Mary Margaret reasoned, "It was probably pretty awkward for him too."

"Stop it," Emma rolled her eyes, "He is _not_ delivering my baby."

"I'd like to see you try it yourself!" her mother began laughing.

"That would be an even bigger disaster," Emma laughed with her and sat down, "I just don't know if I can ever take that guy seriously. It's not that he's a bad guy, and you're right, he's good at what he does, but it's _Whale._"

"It'll be fine," Mary Margaret said, sitting down as well. "How far along are you, anyway?"

"Eight weeks," Emma answered.

"I know you have pictures," Mary Margaret brought it up again, "I know they have an ultrasound in that place."

"Yes," Emma sighed, "I have pictures. I don't know why everyone's so interested. Right now, they're just...I mean, it doesn't look like anything yet."

"I'm sure it's a cute blob, Emma." She smiled, "It's okay, you know. To get excited. I know you're scared and everything, but it's still an exciting thing."

Emma smiled back, then got up to retrieve the pictures she had been carrying around in her coat pocket all day. She _wanted_ to get excited, more than anything. How was it so easy for everyone else? All week long, she listened to Killian and Henry talking about the baby. Where were they going to put the baby? What would it look like? Boy or girl? What should we name it? With a silent laugh, she decided that after hearing what those two came up with, neither would have a hand in naming it.

When she saw the baby for the first time on that little black and white screen though, she had _started_ to get excited. All her fears almost washed away completely and for the first time since Killian read that damn stupid stick, it felt real in a completely new and different way than it had felt when she was a crumpled mess in the bathroom. Whale had given her several pictures, even though it _did_ only look like a little blob of a thing.

Sitting back down, pictures in hand, she showed them to her mother. "I _am_ excited," she finally said, "but I'm still terrified and I just don't know how to balance it all out. And I don't know how to get as excited as everyone else."

"It'll happen eventually," Mary Margaret said as she looked over the pictures, "I was right though, it _is_ a cute blob."

"What's a cute blob?" David asked, entering the apartment, Neal in his arms. Killian and Henry followed with the ice cream.

"Our new grandbaby," Mary Margaret smiled as she held up the pictures.

"What are those?" Killian asked.

"Are those ultrasound pictures?" Henry asked as he ran up to the table. Putting the ice cream down, he pulled a chair between his mother and grandmother to look. Killian followed suit and peered over Henry's shoulder to see what all the fuss was about. David reluctantly handed his son over to Mary Margaret and started scooping ice cream into bowls.

"What am I looking at?" Killian asked.

"They're baby pictures," Henry explained.

"Don't you have to wait for the baby to get here before you start taking pictures of it?" he asked. He already had a pretty good idea of how cameras worked, but was pretty damn sure they couldn't take pictures of things that weren't there yet.

"Remember when you got hit by that car?" Emma asked.

"Don't remind me," Killian rolled his eyes.

Emma snickered, "I mean, you remember going to the hospital and they took all those pictures that let them see what was going on inside?"

"That X-ray machine?" He asked, "They can X-Ray a baby?"

"Not really," Emma said, "But it's the same idea. Sort of." She wrinkled her nose, trying to think of the easiest way to explain what a sonogram machine did. "Basically, it's a device that lets you look inside and see what's going on with the baby."

"Before it's born." He was just not believing this.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Before it's born."

Killian looked at the pictures again, "I don't mean to alarm you, Swan, but I don't see anything that resembles a baby."

"It's too small," Henry said, "it won't look like a baby for a while." _Seriously? How much detail did middle school health class get into?_

"So, where is it?" Killian frowned, "I haven't a bloody clue what a baby looks like before it looks like a baby."

"It's right there," Emma pointed to it, "That little blob looking thing."

"I always wanted a blob," Henry laughed.

Killian went through the pictures, finding the "blob" on each one. "Well," he finally said, "you have to admit, we make a pretty dashing blob."

"Don't be gross," Emma made a face at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A flashback and some fluff. The whole "name" conversation was actually taken from a convo I had with my kiddo when we were discussing the possibility of adding a brother to our little family. **

_Valentine's Day_

_Emma tried so hard to keep the holiday off of Killian's radar, but, she knew if there was one thing the pirate was good at, it was finding things out. He found out, thanks to Henry, and he took the one holiday she hated more than anything and turned it into something completely beautiful._

_Of course, there was the fact that he almost burned down the kitchen. There was also the fact that someone tipped_ her _off and she had gone out and found him a new boat. Though, she let him think they were actually stealing it at first, just for a little laugh. _

_Now they were here, in the small cabin of his new boat, still on a complete high from christening it. His arm wrapped over her, their fingers intertwined and he was mumbling something, though, she wasn't sure what, as he kissed her neck and nipped at her ear._

_It was both tickling the hell out of her and a complete turn on at the same time._

_"Marry me," she thought she heard him say._

_"What?" _

_Killian stopped what he was doing and went completely silent. It wasn't until she rolled onto her back to look him in the eyes that he started talking again, "I'm sorry," he stammered, "It just...slipped."_

_"I was only asking for clarification," she said softly._

_"I meant it," he said, "but I know it's probably too soon for you-"_

_"So," she smiled, "You_ did _ask me to marry you? You've been mumbling for the past ten minutes, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things." She was pretty sure he was expecting her to completely freak out, which made the situation even sweeter. _

_"I did," he admitted again. His eyes locked on hers and she knew he was searching for some sort of reaction._

_Emma let go of his hand and brought hers up to his face, smiling as she pulled him down towards her so she could kiss him. He wasn't expecting an answer, she could tell by the way he tried to retract his statement. It was because he didn't want to scare her off, because she was_ so _good at being scared when it came to things like this. But at this moment in time, whether it was the good date or even just the wine, she wasn't scared. "Yes," she whispered against his lips. When he pulled back and raised an eyebrow as if to question her, she laughed, "I said, yes."_

_Killian smiled back at her, "I wasn't expecting that."_

_"I thought you said I was an open book," she teased. It was dark, but still light enough for her to be able to tell that he rolled his eyes at her. "We should do it tomorrow," She stated._

_"Tomorrow?" He asked._

_"You weren't expecting that either, were you?" She shifted a little so she could sit up, watching him as he sat up next to her. _

_"I wasn't even expecting an answer at all," he said, "Why tomorrow?"_

_"Unless you want to wait," she shrugged as she slid her hand behind his neck, toying with his hair, "I mean, we can always go ahead and do that." _

_Killian was quiet for a moment, as if he were thinking about it, "Tomorrow isn't too fast?"_

_"Like I said, we can wait. Get my parents involved and have them try and talk me into waiting, or worse, they could try and talk me out of it. Or, we can run down to the courthouse tomorrow and just do it." She figured he'd like the idea of running off and getting married. At least, she hoped that was the case. _

_"I thought weddings were something women planned since childhood. You don't want a wedding?" He asked, "I wouldn't want to deprive you of having your day."_

_"I never really did that," She shrugged. She had been to enough weddings to know that they were painful and expensive and not what she wanted to deal with. "Let's just make this about us."_

_"What about Henry?" He asked, "Don't forget, your parents will likely kill me when we tell them."_

_"I'll call Henry in the morning," she said, "but, my parents will probably insist on waiting."_

_"Why aren't_ you _insisting on waiting?" _

_"I don't want to wait anymore," she leaned towards him until their foreheads were touching, "I'm tired of waiting."_

_"Tomorrow," he told her, "Let's sleep on it and if you still feel the same way in the morning, we'll go tomorrow."_

* * *

If Emma didn't feel pregnant before, she definitely felt it now. Her jeans had started getting too tight and her little house guest was beginning to make its presence known. Hitting that three month mark seemed to catapult everything into overdrive. Thankfully, she didn't have many problems with morning sickness, but on the opposite of that, she was always hungry. Henry had made one too many jokes at the dinner table over the past few weeks.

Her mood swings were still fairly unpredictable. Most of it was thanks to her overwhelming need to worry about everything. She tried her best to just relax and keep the bad moods to a minimum, but living with a teenage boy and a grown man who sometimes _acted_ like a teenage boy made it difficult. For the most part though, their antics amused her. It amused her even more when she burst out laughing when they expected her to get mad. Nothing made her day more than confusing the two guys she loved more than anything.

Killian sat down with her on the couch as she went through the mail. "What is this?" She looked at the phone bill, which was about one hundred dollars more than it should have been. "Henry!" She shouted.

"What?" Henry came running into the living room, "whatever it is, it wasn't me!"

"Explain!" She handed him the bill for their cellphones, "what's this hundred dollars in premium services?"

"I don't know," Henry answered, "did you buy something from Facebook?"

"Henry," Emma sighed, taking the paper back, "I don't buy things on..." It hit her like a ton of bricks. Henry had been showing his technology-limited step-father how to do just about anything with cellphones and computers. They had been battling for weeks over the latest games and it would only make sense that they'd take their war to Facebook apps. She looked at her husband, who by this time had realized that _he_ was the culprit.

"How many games have you played in the last month?" She asked, trying to bring her blood pressure down. Blowing her top would not be a wise thing to do.

"Quite a few, I suppose," he shrugged.

"On Facebook?" she asked.

"Aye," he grinned, "Henry set up an account for me and showed me how to play. Swan, they have a pirate game! You should see my ship!"

How could she be angry? He was so giddy, it was adorable. "Did you happen to, I don't know, _buy, _things for this ship of yours?"

"They have online currency," he explained, like it was the greatest thing in the world. "And if you give them your phone number, they give more to you!"

"Did you read anything before you gave them your phone number?" She asked. Henry started to laugh, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. He was also eternally grateful that he wasn't the one to run up the phone bill.

"Just enough to tell them how much currency I needed." He said.

"That online currency costs real money," she explained, "and when you put your number in, they charge your phone bill."

"Would now be a good time to mention next month's phone bill might be similar?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"You're dead!" Henry ran back to his room.

"I'm dead?" He asked.

"No," she smiled, "not yet, anyway. But I mean it, no more Facebook credits. We can't afford these sky high phone bills every month."

"No more Facebook credits," he nodded, "I swear." Well, that was relatively easy.

"Okay," she said, dropping the bill from her hands. She let out a yawn before leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired," she mumbled.

"How does a nap sound?" he asked, shifting, so they could both share the couch, "and perhaps a little television?"

Emma shifted and made herself as comfortable as possible, closing her eyes as she felt him reaching over her for the remote on the table. Once he settled on a channel, he put the remote down and draped his arm over her.

Damn, she felt good here. With all the insanity of the past couple months, she finally slowed down enough to realize how much she loved the simple things she thought she'd never have.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Even when I drive you crazy?" He asked.

"_Especially_ when you drive me crazy," she answered.

"So, you'd do it all over again?" He asked and Emma knew her mood swings were making him worry. She'd been so up and down lately that he probably thought that she was having doubts, or regrets...or both. When she insisted she needed space, he didn't hesitate to give it to her. At first, she needed to keep him at arm's length, even though he swore he was in for the long haul. It was easier, pushing him away, protecting herself from whatever catastrophically heartbreaking scenario she could dream up. Then, she lost him to the curse and didn't even _remember_ him. Before they even had a chance.

Then he found her and once the Witch had been defeated, she knew she had to leave. Leave before he thought they could be together, before she fell even harder for him. Before another curse took him away again.

It wasn't until after they shared that adventure in time, that she realized she not only loved him, she couldn't live without him. She shocked the hell out of him, of that, she was certain, when she stopped running _from_ him and instead ran straight into his arms. It was shaky at first, and Killian let her take the lead. She didn't know how to love the way he did, openly and unafraid, but he never asked for anything more than for her to just be there. The day she finally told him she loved him for the first time, things changed. Instead of holding things in, she poured them out, confiding in him, letting him in completely.

"This?" She asked, smiling at the memory, "yeah, I'd do it all over again. All of it." She meant it too. Even the unexpected surprise that had given her a positive pregnancy test just about three months ago.

"Is it still a blob?" He asked as he slipped his hand under her shirt. It came to a rest on the small bump that had started to take shape.

"Stop it," she blushed, he could really be ridiculous at times, "it probably looks more babyish now, but it's still bitty. Can't say the same about the rest of me."

"Don't start that 'I'm fat' business, because you're not," he stated. "Let me go?" He asked, "Next time you go do your picture thing?"

"Sure," she said, finding it cute that he couldn't remember the terms, "Thursday. But it's an actual appointment, so you get to sit through the boring stuff too."

"Just as long as I can go," he said, "I still find it strange how hands on people are in this realm, but I can almost understand."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Men just don't _do_ this baby stuff where I come from," he explained, "I mean, it isn't like I have any experience with it at all, but back home, men didn't bother with all this. They were just there, got things started and then passed out cigars while their wives dealt with all the messy stuff. But, then again, I understand, it's…interesting…completely gross at times, but, interesting."

"Some guy got it in his head one day that he should do more than pass out cigars," she laughed, "and now, men everywhere are paying the price."

"Remind me," he said, "On our next time travel adventure, to seek him out and help rid a village of their idiot."

They both laughed, and Emma was no longer ready for a nap. Now, she figured it was a good time to see what Killian had decided to watch. She opened her eyes and focused on the television. "Really?" She groaned.

"Henry left the DVD in and I remembered we were still halfway through season two," he explained.

"For the _second _time," she stated, "What is it with you and zombies anyway?"

"You got me started in the first place!" he argued. "By the way, if it's a boy, we should name him Carl."

"Oh God," she rolled her eyes, "why?"

"Because!" He started laughing again, "When we go out and people ask 'where's Carl', you can say, 'not in the house'!"

"I hope you're not being serious." She _really _hoped he wasn't being serious.

"What?" He asked, "It's bloody brilliant!"

"We are _not _naming anyone Carl." She stated, "End of discussion."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story is actually finished, but I've been mulling it over and figured, it needed more fluff. So, here is a chapter on some male bonding over a game of Uno and kid wrangling. (Can't trust David with poker anymore…)**

**P.S. I just love Roland. :)**

"Alright men," Robin put the contraption on the table, "I suppose by now, we've all learned that we can't trust Dave with poker. Has everyone here played Uno?" When everyone confirmed they knew the rules, he grinned, "this device, is what I like to call 'Super Uno', but Regina says it's 'Uno Attack'." He quickly went through the newer rules and began to deal the cards out.

Poker night had changed since Robin's bachelor party. In fact, since that night, they abandoned poker in favor of other games and tonight, that game was Uno. "I guess it's safer to play a game like this with all the kids here," David laughed.

"Don't be too sure about that, mate," Killian warned, "it gets pretty cutthroat over at our place."

"I wanna play," Roland tugged on Killian's shirt, "please?"

"Roland," Robin tried to get his son's attention, "leave the man alone."

Killian looked down at the little boy, "tell me lad, how high can you count?"

Roland grinned and started counting as quickly as possible on his fingers, "one, two, free, four, five!"

"Come on," he hoisted the kid up onto his knee, "never hurts to have an extra set of eyes, does it?"

"Looks like you could use an extra set of hands too," David joked. His quip earned him a swift kick to the shin and a smug grin from Killian.

"Wait," Henry looked up from his phone, "if he can play, I want to play too." He pulled up a chair and Robin dealt him in.

Not wanting to be left out, Neal whined from his playpen and David sighed, "Guess I have a partner too." He knew that Neal would likely sabotage him, but he picked the baby up and sat him on his lap anyway.

The instant the game began, it got heated. Killian looked over at Robin, who was mulling over his cards. "Any day now, _bandit,"_ he taunted as Roland giggled and repeated the phrase.

"I'll make my move when I'm good and ready, _pirate,"_ Robin smirked. Finally, he tossed a card down. It was a "Draw Four".

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered under his breath. "Alright lad, hit the button four times." Roland complied and a mess of cards shot out at them, making Killian groan and Roland giggle. "I find it terrible that you would sabotage your own flesh and blood," he told Robin.

Neal seemed to like the idea of pressing the button, so, when David wasn't looking, he started mashing it, giving David a hefty deck. "Wait a minute!" David shouted over the roars of laughter. He took the cards, knowing the others wouldn't let him put them back.

"Get a partner who can count," Killian suggested as his turn came up again, he tossed down a skip for Robin, putting the game back in Henry's court.

Henry had been quiet up until now, when he shouted, "UNO!" Everyone started grumbling as play continued.

"You weren't kidding about the cutthroat part," Robin said.

"Mom's the worst," Henry stated. He grumbled a little when the color changed to something he didn't have, "she cheats."

"Aye," Killian rolled his eyes, "and now, she has this game where when you catch her, she _cries."_

_"_She's pregnant," David reminded him.

"It's an act," Henry said, "You can tell they're crocodile tears."

"When she really cries, there's a difference," he looked at his cards when play returned to him, "that one, Roland!" The boy grabbed the card and threw it on the pile. Killian looked up at his friends, "she's bloody crazy," he said, "she cried all the way through our movie last night."

"Goonies," Henry informed them.

"_After _she told me it was one of the funniest movies ever," Killian added. "Then, she turns around and is happy and giddy and it's all very confusing."

David and Robin both started laughing while Henry and Killian just exchanged confused looks. Roland looked up at Killian when it was his turn again, wondering what was taking so long. He wrinkled his nose and started scowling.

"Your partner isn't amused with the delay," Robin was still laughing.

Killian looked at the pile and looked at his cards. He whispered something to Roland, who grinned when he placed down the card Killian had pointed out. "UNO!" He shouted.

The game continued, but each time someone had "Uno" a draw four or a skip would find its way into the pile. It was quite literally, the longest game of Uno _ever._

"Come on lad," Killian told Roland, "we can't let your old man win!" A nice, pile of cards fell in front of him anyway.

"Who are you calling old?" Robin demanded, "I'm not the one who has _centuries _on everyone else!"

"We're home!" Mary Margaret stepped in the door, followed by Emma.

"Can you please take your son?" David asked with a chuckle, "he's completely ruining me."

Emma looked at the ragtag bunch that was gathered around the table. She couldn't help but laugh, "Uno?"

"Kid friendly, love," Killian said, though, he refused to look up from his cards, "skip that bandit," he instructed, showing Roland the card to play.

"Oy!" Robin shouted.

Neal smashed the button again, when it was David's turn, giving the Prince a new stack of cards. "Neal!" He groaned as the baby laughed. "New rule," he stated, "no more kids at the game table."

"Speak for yourself mate," Killian said, "Roland and I are buddies now. Isn't that right lad?"

"Yeah!" Roland shouted.

Emma smiled and walked over to her husband, kissing the top of his head. He looked up at her, "can we keep him?"

"I think his dad would miss him," she said, nodding towards Robin.

"I've grown rather fond of the boy in the years I've known him," Robin shrugged, "get your own."

"He better be good at Uno," Killian informed Emma.

Mary Margaret took her rambunctious son away from the table. "It's a boy?" She asked as she tried to calm the now annoyed baby.

"Not sure," Emma shrugged, "but _it _sounds so weird. But whatever the gender, I'm sure we have a good Uno player on the way."

"Who will probably cheat, like mom," Henry joked. "UNO!"

"Again?" David groaned.

"We gonna get you!" Roland shouted through his giggles.

"Aye!" Killian agreed, "Hit him with that draw four!"

Roland frowned and looked up at the pirate, "daddy says it not nice to hit."

"I meant throw the card down," Killian corrected himself.

"We should move before it gets violent," Mary Margaret nodded her head towards the couch.

The shouts at the table grew louder as the game seemed to draw to a close. Eventually, Henry threw down his last card in victory. Groans sounded from everyone as Henry teased them all.

"You _have _to have a girl," Mary Margaret whispered, "we're outnumbered here!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Did all my editing from my phone, so if something is off, please let me know so I can fix it. Anyway, just some fluff for this chapter. Enjoy. :)**

Killian always held her when they slept, as if he was somehow going to lose her to the night. Emma had never been one for cuddling, but with him, it was different. It didn't feel smothering, instead, it was comforting and sweet. She learned early on that he mumbled in his sleep. It was usually nonsense, but sometimes, she could get an idea of what he was dreaming about. Once in awhile, she could even get a nonsensical conversation out of him. That was always entertaining.

It got to the point where she hated the nights he worked late. They didn't happen often, but when they did, she couldn't sleep until he was next to her. Tonight had been one of those nights. David had decided they needed an extra hand at the station, now that she was stuck on the desk, and somehow, convinced her that bringing Killian aboard was a good idea. So, he'd been training with her father and pulling a night shift here and there, in addition to working down at the docks. She hated it, and complained he was working too hard, but he seemed to enjoy keeping busy. Not that she could blame him really, just like her, he was _not_ used to taking it easy.

The door to their room opened and Emma smiled as she listened to her husband attempt to be quiet as he shed his clothes. It was always adorable how he seemed to think he'd wake her.

Emma tried not to get frustrated when she heard the shower turn on. He was taking entirely too long for her liking. Finally, she sat up, sick of chasing sleep without him. Getting out of bed was proving to be more difficult every day and she wasn't entirely sure if it was because she was getting bigger or because the bed just seemed extra comfortable now that standing was becoming a death sentence for her back. Suddenly, crossing the room seemed like an incredible feat and she figured by the time she got out of bed, he'd already be in it and fast asleep.

Dammit, pregnancy could really suck. She let out an annoyed grumble as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the headboard. _Just think Emma_, she reminded herself, _you're only halfway there._ She groaned in agony until little flutters in her belly brought a smile to her face. As uncomfortable as growing a tiny human being could be, there were still those moments where she forgot all of it. How could she be annoyed when little kicks and punches were so damn cute?

"Good idea," she whispered to her little cage fighter, "I'm hungry too."

"Hey," he said softly, "didn't mean to wake you."

Emma looked up and saw Killian walking over towards the bed, a bit more clothed than usual, opting for pajama pants and at shirt, instead of his usual, practically nothing look. She raised an eyebrow, "cold?"

"You _do_ have every fan in the house gathered in this room," he laughed, "are you alright? You usually don't wake up-"

"I wasn't sleeping," she confessed, "and it was hot." Killian shrugged and leaned over to kiss her forehead before going over to his side of the bed. "Wait," she stopped him, "can you get me some ice cream?"

"Emma-" he wanted to remind her that it was two in the morning, but decided against it, "mint chip or chocolate?"

"Oh," she thought for a moment, "I didn't think that far..." He laughed at her as she mulled it over, "both? With extra whipped cream and some hot fudge."

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Do we have any more of those rainbow sprinkles?" She asked, "those would be good," before he could leave, she continued, "peanuts, the little crushed ones..." She thought some more as he waited patiently, "it's really hot in here too. Maybe some ice water?"

"You're going to get a stomach ache," he warned.

"Just make a little bowl," she said, "but I still want extra whipped cream. And I mean it, lots of rainbow sprinkles."

He smiled and shook his head, wandering off into the kitchen, silently cursing his luck. She _would _have him crushing peanuts at two in the morning. Still, he couldn't deny how damn irresistible she was when she was making ridiculous requests. Who could say no to her, really?

As he put together Emma's sundae, he decided a midnight snack didn't sound half bad. Grabbing a second bowl, he started another as the fudge heated in the microwave. Slow as he was, one hand and all, she never complained. Instead, when he finally finished the sundaes and returned to the room, he was met with one of the brightest smiles in the world. Even in the dim light from the street lamps that peeked through the curtains, he could see her grinning from ear to ear.

He handed her a bowl and spoon and set his on the nightstand, before turning to go back to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Water," he said, "it was hard enough carrying those bowls in, I needed a second trip."

"Forget it," she said and patted space next to her. Doing as he was told, he sat down and she handed him his bowl and spoon.

"So why weren't you sleeping?" He asked, placing the bowl on his lap. It worried him when she was restless, and lately, she'd been just that, more often than not.

"And what would he say?" He chuckled, "if he found you here, eating ice cream with a devilishly handsome pirate?"

Oh, so he wanted to play _that_ game. Emma grinned, "he probably wouldn't say a thing," she teased, "but he _would_ punch the guy."

"He wouldn't have the nerve," Killian leaned over and nudged her with his shoulder, getting a giggle out of her. After a few shared laughs, it got quiet as they both ate their ice cream. "You're different," he said once his food was gone.

"Good or bad?" She asked.

"Good," he said, "still the same Swan, but...different." He couldn't find a word for it. After all the fighting and running she did, and even after she'd stopped running, she still fought, tooth and nail, and now, here she was, finally just enjoying the moment.

"Hormones," she suggested, "hormones and ice cream...they tend to make a girl a little silly. It's also two in the morning."She finished her bowl and took his, placing both on the nightstand.

"I like silly," he said, leaning in to kiss her, finding it difficult when she started laughing. "What?" He pulled back.

"Give me your hand," she giggled. He complied and watched as she pulled her shirt up a little, placing his palm to her stomach. She kept her hand on top of his, occasionally moving it around, waiting for a reaction.

Finally, his eyes lit up, "what the hell?"

"Weird, isn't it?" She asked.

"Does this mean he likes ice cream?" Killian joked, completely in awe that he could finally feel something. Emma had been mentioning it for weeks, but he could never seem to feel anything. She was always telling him it was still too small, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous when she'd smile and tap her fingers across her belly, playing a little game that up until now, only she could play.

"Who _doesn't_ like ice cream?" Emma remarked, but Killian was already off in his own world, chasing little baby kicks with his hand and waiting for responses to his tapping fingers.

He scrunched down a little so he could bring his face closer to her stomach and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Can you hear me in there?" He asked, as if anyone was going to answer.

"Knock it off," she laughed.

"Tell your mother it's going to start snowing in here," he stated.

"Sorry" she said, "message got lost in translation."

"I forgot to add," he looked up at Emma and grinned, "let her know she's a pain in the ass."

"No sympathy," she made a face at him, "you knew I was difficult ever since the day we met."

"You know me," he reminded her, "I still love a challenge."


	10. Chapter 10

_"Hey kid," Emma said when Henry answered the phone, "we'll be by in a few minutes to get you, okay?"_

_"I'm twelve," Henry stated, "I thought we went over this? I can walk myself to and from the bus stop."_

_Emma laughed, "how about playing a little hooky this morning?"_

_"Who would say no to that?" Henry asked._

_"Don't say anything to your grandparents," she said, "we'll be by in a few minutes."_

_After their goodbyes, Emma hung up the phone. "So you're sure about this?" Killian asked. He was almost certain that between last night and this morning, she'd change her mind._

_"Yeah," she answered, "unless you're not."_

_"Of course I'm sure," he said, "it's you I'm worried about. This isn't like you at all, Emma."_

_"We can wait," she said, "if it'll make you feel better."_

_"Whatever you want to do," he wrapped his arms around her, "that's what I want to do." Whatever had changed her mind, he might never find out, but he would be forever grateful. Nothing in this, or any realm felt as right as being with her. When said he was in for the long haul, he meant it, whether they get married today, tomorrow or fifty years from now._

_"I want to get married," she looked up at him, "today."_

_Killian smiled, realizing this wasn't some crazy idea she just cooked up. Even though he'd only asked last night, she had to have been thinking about this for awhile. "Okay."_

"This is bloody ridiculous," Killian growled, "I may not know much about babies, but I'm pretty sure they don't need all _this_." He waved his hand at the computer screen, which was focused on a website for a baby store. "It all seems like overkill. And _this_?" He picked up some pamphlets they had gotten over the past few appointments, "do I _really_ need to be there? When did all this become so hands on? I don't mind hanging out and looking at ultrasounds, but I know for a fact this birth thing gets messy and I'd rather not-"

"Don't be such a chicken shit," Emma teased, "if you can do the fun stuff, you can do the messy stuff." She wasn't sure how he managed to put himself in charge of surfing the web while she folded clothes.

"There's a fine line, Swan," he stated, "if I go in there with you, I'll likely be traumatized."

"Oh really?" She laughed, "and I won't?" Hell no. This time, she had someone she could scream at and she'd be damned if he thought sitting in the waiting room was an option. "Besides, this isn't new information for you."

"I was assuming you'd rather I stay where I'm most useful," he smiled.

"You'll be pretty useful in that delivery room," she said.

Killian rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the website, "what the hell is a bottle warmer? Why does a kid need that?"

"He doesn't," she answered, "but I do. Put it on the list."

"Jogging stroller?" Killian continued, "who jogs with a baby? Why is there one that looks like a car? What is a binkie?"

Emma tossed a rolled up pair of socks at him, "welcome to the twenty first century."

He turned around and looked at her, "you find it amusing, I find it ridiculous."

"About half of it is ridiculous," she said as she pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Taking the mouse, she scrolled through, "yes on the jogging stroller, no on the one that looks like a car and yes to the binkies."

"You'd jog with a baby?" He asked.

"What else am I going to do? I can't just drop everything and work out, she'll have to come with me."

"He or she?" Killian frowned, "make up your mind, because you're confusing the hell out of me."

"Sorry," she continued scrolling through, clicking various items, "it just feels weird saying 'it'." They had agreed to wait and let the gender be a surprise, but Emma just couldn't refer to the baby as an 'it'. It just didn't seem right.

"Swan," his attention was back on the website, "really? You just picked the jogging stroller, and now you need this one too?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, "I won't be jogging everywhere and this one is a set. It comes with an infant seat."

"One or the other," he shook his head, "you don't need two."

"I need two," she insisted.

Killian knew there was no arguing, so he just let it go. Watching her scroll through and put things on the wish list was fairly interesting. "I still say they don't need that much," he finally said.

"They need a lot more than you think," Emma said, "do you know what I need right now?"

"What's that?" He asked, hoping her mind was going to the same place his was.

"I need that laundry folded and you promised you'd help." She turned and kissed him on the cheek, "thanks."

"No offense, love," he complained, "but you've got the advantage on me there. Besides, I did all the sweeping and mopping. One handed," he added with a smirk.

"You promised to help with laundry today," she said, "and I did the dishes and the grocery shopping." It was such a normal conversation, and yet so weird and out of place. When did falling into some strange domestic routine with Captain Hook become her life?

"I've got an idea." Emma watched as he stood up and walked over to the couch, where there were two piles of clothes, folded and unfolded. Quickly, he dumped the unfolded pile in the basket and set the folded clothes on top. "Done," he remarked, "and it can sit there until tomorrow."

Emma laughed, "no! Hide it in our room in case anyone comes over!" There was no way in hell Emma Swan was going to let anyone think she was too lazy to fold clothes. She got up and went over to move the basket, "you can't leave evidence lying around." Just as she said it, the doorbell rang. "Quick!" She shouted, "get rid of it!" Once Killian disappeared with the basket, she answered the door.

"Is everything okay?" Mary Margaret asked when she saw her daughter. "I heard yelling..."

"Perfect," Emma was still giggling as she let her mother in. "What brings you here? Where's Neal?"

"Neal is at home with his dad. The boys needed a nap," she smiled, "I just came by to bring you a little something." She held up a large shopping bag before setting on the coffee table. "But first, any kicking?"

"Active kid," Emma nodded, "so go ahead and do the grandma thing."

Mary Margaret put a hand on Emma's belly and smiled, "you weren't joking. What the heck are you feeding him?"

"Too much, apparently," Emma shrugged, "strong little booger."

It was easier now, getting excited. Emma wasn't sure why, there was still so much to worry about, but something was different, though she couldn't figure out what.

"She wants two bloody strollers," Killian said as he came into the room, derailing her train of thought.

"One for every day and another for jogging?" Mary Margaret guessed.

"Thank you!" Emma threw up her arms in exasperation. "He doesn't get it."

"Men rarely do," her mother shrugged, "but enough of that," she went back to the bag on the coffee table, picking it up and bringing it to Emma, "it's not exactly gender neutral, but I thought you might want it."

Emma took the bag from her mother and went to sit at the couch. She opened it to find the mobile she'd seen in Gold's shop a little over a year ago. "Hey!" She smiled, "you found it!" She had gone into the shop before to see if she could find it, but it had been missing.

"Belle helped me do some digging," Mary Margaret said, "it's yours. Thought it would be right if you at least got to use it."

"I love it," Emma said.

"What do you do with that?" Killian asked.

"You hang it over the crib," Emma answered, "babies like to look at them." She handed Killian the mobile, "can you put that in the baby's room? We can hang it up tonight."

Killian took the mobile and looked over all the little unicorns. "Is this from-?"

"My nursery," Emma nodded.

Killian smiled and took the mobile into the nursery. Emma turned back to her mother, "He's driving me crazy."

"I heard that!" he called from the other room.

Mary Margaret started laughing, "let's get out of here," she said, "lunch, shopping, whatever you want."

"I think that's the best suggestion I've heard all day," Emma said, "but if dad's sleeping, who's watching the station?"

"Slow day," Mary Margaret shrugged, "he came home after doing some patrol and said he was taking a long lunch. Can he do that?"

"If all hell breaks loose, he's fired," Emma said with a smile, "I'm sure everything's fine, but just in case, we should make a pit stop-"

"Absolutely not," Killian came back into the room, "it's your day off. I'll make a pit stop if need be."

Emma frowned, "so daddy gives you a gold star and suddenly you think you're the boss? I outrank you, remember?"

"This isn't about rank," he stated, "you don't know how to take a damn vacation. I said no."

"You don't outrank me here either," she argued.

"Okay!" Mary Margaret clapped her hands together and stood up, "we all know you both wear the pants in this family, so how about we just call it a draw?"

Emma sighed, "fine."

"Good," her mother smiled and took her hand, "then let's go have a girl's day. Do you know how long it's been since I've had a Neal free afternoon?" She started pulling Emma towards the door, "I do _not_ want to spend that time at that stupid station."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for those who are reading and enjoying so far. I am editing the final chapters so I can get this wrapped up. I wanted to have Emma bonding with her Momma and I wanted David to start really bonding with his son-in-law, so, this chapter was born. Now that I'm done editing, I'm sharing it with you. :)**

Emma wasn't sure what the hell was going on with her. She'd been so happy lately and now, suddenly, she was down in the dumps again. Dammit, she hated hormones.

Things were going well, just as Killian had promised. There was nothing major threatening the town, life was happening just as it should. It was normal and good. Ever since she set foot in Storybrooke, she wondered when things would calm down enough so she could just take a minute to breathe. Now she had that, so why was she going crazy?

Maybe she was just restless. At least shopping made her feel better. "Oh, Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped, "Ruffle butt tights! These would be so cute!"

"I'm sure they would," Emma laughed, "But if I have a boy, he probably won't appreciate it later in life."

"Your father and I think it's a girl," Mary Margaret informed her, "We may have a little bet going on with some of the others around town."

"What?" Emma looked at her mother, "How could you put money on me and not deal me in?" She looked around for an alternative to ruffle butt tights, just in case she had a boy. "What about bowties?"

Mary Margaret smiled, "baby bowties are adorable. I think this would all be easier though, if you just found out what you were having."

"We want to wait," Emma said, "it's the _one _thing Killian and I have actually agreed on."

"You agreed on a house," she reminded her. Emma gave her a look and Mary Margaret shook her head, "Don't tell me you're still upset about that."

"It's a nice house," Emma said, "But we could have waited until I was actually able to help with the move." She hated the fact that everyone else had done everything she _should _have done herself. "Instead, I got to sit around and be useless."

"I understand what you're saying," Mary Margaret gave her a sympathetic smile, after all, she had been there too when she was pregnant with Neal, "but you weren't useless. You helped pack and then you watched Neal. Besides, you _love _that house, and you and I both know that it might have disappeared had you waited."

"I can't wait for this to be over," Emma admitted, "I mean, it has its perks, but I'm sick of being moody, I'm sick of being huge and I just want to be me again. I know for a fact I'm driving both the guys crazy and I'm not even trying. In fact, I'm trying _not _to, but everything is just a jumbled mess."

"The way I see it, you're pretty lucky," she gave Emma a look that told her she may have been just a little jealous.

"Why am I lucky?" She certainly didn't feel lucky at the moment.

"Because you actually get to enjoy it," her mother said, "I was too worried about saving my family to actually have time to _enjoy_ either of my pregnancies. It seemed like once I found out I was having a baby, someone swooped in, ready to take that happiness away."

She'd forgotten about that. Mary Margaret _had _spent both her pregnancies worried about her children. "I _am _enjoying it," she said, "sometimes. Mostly when the acrobatics are going on. Especially when Killian gets really excited about the acrobatics that are going on, because a pirate melting into a pile of mush over a baby is the last thing I ever expected."

"That _is _pretty adorable," Mary Margaret nodded, "and despite the fact that he's clueless about why you need two strollers, he's adjusted pretty well to this century."

"We've corrupted him," she giggled, "that poor man will never survive if he returns to the Enchanted Forest. Not because of lack of skill, he's still got that, but because he'll miss his iPhone. He and Henry have some competition going on right now with that zombie game."

"The man loves his zombies..." Both of them laughed at the statement. It was both funny _and _true. About half the names he'd come up with so far had been from The Walking Dead and Emma wasn't quite sure how to convince him they were _not _naming their kid after anyone who hunted zombies. After the giggles were gone, Mary Margaret went back to the task at hand, shopping. "Hey, do you have a car seat yet?"

"I have one that's coming with the stroller," Emma answered, "but I'm still looking for a good bassinet."

"Neal's outgrown his," Mary Margaret suggested.

"This is weird," Emma shook her head, "I'm shopping with my mom, which is completely awesome, but she's the same age as me and we're talking about swapping baby stuff, because there's only going to be a year and some change between our kids."

"You've got to admit, we've got the most unique mother/daughter relationship out there," she shrugged.

"And our kids will always have someone to play with," Emma added, "but if you're having any more, you'd better have them quick, because I really think this one is it."

"I think two is enough for me too," Mary Margaret decided, "you and your brother are a handful."

"Thanks," Emma made a face at her, then grinned as she picked up a set of baby shoes, "They are _so _bitty! I can't get over it!"

"Then let's get them, and then, let's go to Granny's for some lunch," Mary Margaret said, "I'm starving."

* * *

When David called him, Killian fully expected it to be about work. The last thing he ever thought he'd hear from his father-in-law was, "hey, let's go grab a bite."

Oh sure, they were on friendly terms and could make polite conversation over poker and pizza, but that was always with other people present. The Prince never just called out of the blue, and he certainly never invited the pirate to lunch.

Either Killian had won him over, or David had something up his sleeve. Whatever the occasion, he might never know. He figured he could at least try his best to get, and stay, on David's good side, so he left the house and went outside to wait.

"Hey," David greeted when Killian got into the truck, "you didn't have to wait outside for me."

"I thought it would be easier than having you wrestle with that ridiculous contraption just to retrieve me." He gestured towards the car seat that was snugly belted in the middle seat, "and, it seems the lad is rather enjoying his nap."

David laughed, "Yeah. Because he refused to nap earlier."

"I take it that means you _didn't_ get a nap?" Killian asked.

"You got it!" David grinned, "So, look, I got a text on my way over and it seems our girls thought lunch was a good idea too. Feel like crashing their party?" He put the truck in gear and started towards the diner.

"I don't know, mate" Killian sighed, "Emma told her mother I was driving her crazy earlier. I'd rather not agitate her further."

"Do I want to know?" David asked.

"She has me buying two bloody strollers," he blurted out, "and apparently, because I had a hand in all of this, I'm supposed to endure the torture of childbirth?"

"I think you mean miracle," David informed him. When Killian shot him a questioning look, he chuckled, "they're calling it the 'miracle of childbirth' nowadays."

"Aye," he nodded, "because it's a bloody miracle anyone gets out alive."

Dave pulled up to Granny's but didn't make a move to get out, "are you okay? You know Emma isn't going to make you do anything you really don't wanna do, right?"

Killian nodded. No matter how much she insisted on his presence, all he would have to do was stop the teasing and tell her that he just didn't think he could handle it. She wouldn't make him. But he also knew that she wanted him there because she didn't want to be alone. "Dave," he finally said, "you've done this twice, in two completely different realms-"

"I didn't have the luxury of time in either situation," David interrupted, "so, I didn't experience much of a difference. I was there for both of my kids. I'm assuming you wanted to know which method I preferred?"

"Aye," Killian smirked. Asking David for advice was the last thing he thought he'd ever be doing.

"If I could do it all over again? I wouldn't choose to sit it out."

"I'd rather not leave her on her own," he sighed, "but the whole idea makes me dizzy, and we both know there isn't much that makes me feel that way."

"It really isn't as bad as television makes it seem," David assured him.

"That's a relief," he started laughing, "Because the only show I've seen that covers birth is the Walking Dead."

"I don't think a zombie apocalypse is looming on the horizon, so you're good there." David turned off the truck and started unbuckling Neal, waking the boy in the process. "All kidding aside, just talk to her. I'm sure you two can figure out something that works for both of you."

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here!" Killian grinned as he slid into the booth, taking a seat next to Emma.

She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you keeping tabs on me?" She asked, "We didn't go to the station."

"More like, I was bored," David said as he walked up to the table. He set a high chair at the end of the booth and sat Neal down before taking a seat next to his wife.

"Dave called me up to see if I wanted to go to lunch," Killian said, "running into you was just an added bonus."

"Right," Mary Margaret eyed her husband, "you're both up to no good."

"I'm hurt!" David teased, "Can't a guy just go to lunch with his son-in-law?"

"Funny how you decided granny's was a good idea _after_ mom told you where we were." Emma looked over at Neal, "are you in on this too?"

Killian grinned, "No use interrogating that one. He's damn good at keeping secrets."

"Dam, dam, dam..." Neal began in a little sing-song voice. Emma's head fell to the table. "What did I tell you about watching your mouth around him?"

"Hey, hey" David snapped his fingers in front of Neal, trying to get the boy's attention. Distracted by the new game, the "damn" stopped.

"Sorry," Killian made a face.

Emma lifted her head and looked at her mother, "out of all the babbling he does, the _one_ thing that actually sounds like a word would be the bad one."

"He says da-da!" David insisted.

"Da, da, da, da..." Neal chanted.

Mary Margaret smiled, enjoying her son's amusement. "He's a sponge," she said, "so watch your mouth." She shot Killian a look that said death would be imminent if he didn't comply. If there was one thing that scared him more than the idea of childbirth, it was the wrath of Emma's mother. Sweet as she may have seemed, he knew first hand she could kick his ass if she wanted to.

"You're out of the club, mate," Killian's eyes met Neal's, "at least until you stop acting like a bloody mockingbird." To that, Neal blew a raspberry.

"Well," Emma snickered, "we know exactly what he thinks of you now."

"Now we know there's a club," Mary Margaret added, "thank you, Captain."

"You're out," David told Killian, "can't keep a secret."

"Who's the ringleader of this little secret society and what exactly were you planning?" Emma asked.

"They know too much," David joked.

"I think," Mary Margaret interrupted, "that they want to know how much money we spent."

"After the last couple phone bills," Emma shot Killian a look, "he shouldn't be questioning anything." She laughed when he grinned sheepishly. It was so damn cute how his little Facebook blunder still had him turning red.

"You said you weren't mad about that," he reminded her.

"I'm not," she assured him with a quick kiss on the cheek, "but it doesn't mean I won't have a laugh about it now and then."

It was strange how _normal_ this all felt to her. Sitting here, enjoying lunch with _family._ All those years she spent hurting, searching for some sort of place to call home led her to this very moment. Never in her life did she ever think she'd be sharing lunch with her parents and now, it was such a common occurrence, that she hardly remembered a time when it had only been a dream. Granted, her parents, and even her husband, were nothing like she ever could have imagined they would be, but that kind of made it even better. The "normal" family she had always hoped for growing up was dull and boring compared to the family she actually had. The family that wanted her, _had _wanted her, all along.

Emma felt Killian nudge her before she realized she'd spaced out. She was getting so good at that these days. "I'm sorry," she said, bringing her focus back to the table, "what did you say?"

"I said," David laughed, "tell your husband he's an idiot."

"What?" She looked at Killian, then back at her parents, "why?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Mary Margaret asked, "He wants to name your kid after an action hero."

"Oh," Emma said, "which one?" After all, _some _action heroes had pretty cool names. As long as it wasn't another Walking Dead character.

"Indiana Jones," David rolled his eyes.

Emma laughed, "You can't name a kid that."

"Why not?" He asked, "It works!"

"Okay, first, his real name is Henry. I've already got one of those and second, remember that last movie? I'm not naming my kid after a character who named himself after a dog."

"I forgot about that," Killian wrinkled his nose, "well there's always Han Solo..."

"No more sci-fi adventures for you," Emma stated, much to her parents' amusement.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: getting ready to wrap this all up. Just a couple more chapters. Killian gives and Emma gives back. **

**Another phone edit as my comp is down. Hoping I caught it all. **

**Seriously guys, thanks for the comments and love. I really wish I could respond to everyone, but alas, I'm absentminded as sin. I really try. So, I'm not ignoring you, I REALLY do appreciate it. :)**

Emma was attempting to make dinner, but having Killian hovering over her was making it difficult. "Will you knock it off?" She giggled as he stood close behind her, whispering absolute nonsense in her ear.

"It's funny," he laughed.

"It won't be when someone gets hurt," she shot back, "remember I'm working with fire here."

"Alright," he stepped back and pulled himself up onto the counter.

"Those aren't for sitting," she rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face made her scolding fall on deaf ears. It wasn't like she'd really make him get down anyway. It was kind of cute how he liked to sit there and talk to her while she worked in the kitchen.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she teased. Once she was sure he got her Star Wars reference, she decided the fact that he groaned meant he did, she grinned, "I love you too."

"So how is my princess feeling?" He asked, "by the way you're acting, I can only guess that you're in a good mood."

"I'm in a very good mood," she confirmed.

He sighed, it was now or never, "so, I was thinking..."

"Should I be worried?" She smiled as she popped a casserole dish into the oven. Turning her full attention to him, she saw he wasn't laughing. "That was a joke," she told him, "what were you thinking about?"

"About what you said the other day," he said, "about where I'd be most useful." He hopped off the counter and stepped closer to her.

"You're really worried about that, aren't you?" She asked. She'd really only been mostly teasing him when she said he'd be most useful there, and he'd obviously shot back a few of his own sarcastic remarks, but the look on his face said the actual idea of it all really bothered him. When he smirked, she shook her head, "you brought it up, don't try to shrug it off now."

"I've just been thinking about it," he said, "you obviously want me there."

"But if you'd rather skip it, I'd understand." Now it was her turn to smirk, "in all honesty, I'd skip it too."

"Sadly," he laughed, "you don't have that option." He took her hand and pulled her into a hug, "I can't promise I'll be useful, but at least you can have someone to shout at."

She really _didn't_ want to shout at him, but knew that was probably going to be the outcome. "That's sweet, but if you'd rather sit it out-"

"Dave assured me there would be no zombie apocalypse," he stated.

"Always a good thing," she wasn't sure what zombies had to do with babies, but figured it was some strange joke between the guys. She got little butterflies when she thought about her dad and her husband actually _bonding._ Lunch the other day had proven that something had caused them to grow a little closer and she couldn't help but smile about that.

"I just thought that if Prince Charming is brave enough to do this twice, then I can at least give it a shot." He raised an eyebrow, though she could see the absolute truth he'd tried to disguise in a quip.

Of course it was a competition. Still, it didn't matter what changed his mind, she was just happy that he had. She looked up at him, "I know I've been difficult. Thank you for putting up with me." Going from zero to bitch wasn't hard, but hormones made it even easier, and it really made it worse when she knew she was getting crazy over stupid things. "I'm really surprised you and Henry haven't decided to just quarantine me so no one has to deal with me."

"Nothing I can't handle," he kissed her forehead.

"Can I ask you one more favor?" She didn't want to push her luck any more than she already had, but it was getting to the point where she couldn't stand it anymore. He was juggling too much time between two jobs for no good reason. She knew he liked keeping busy, but she also knew that David wanted to bring him around full time and that meant if he kept working at the docks, the only place she'd ever see him would be at work.

He didn't even hesitate, Lovesick puppy that he was. "What did you need, love?"

"I need you to be home more," she said, "I miss you. You don't need two jobs and we don't need the money. Quit one?"

"It just so happens that I already took care of that," he said. "I miss you too."

"I didn't get a call, does that mean I still have two deputies?"

Killian smiled, "disappointed?"

"Not at all," she smiled back, "just remember though, I'm a lot tougher when I'm not stuck on desk duty."

"I'll remember that, boss."

She giggled a little before leaning up to kiss him. Thankfully, he still had her in his arms, because balancing on her toes was getting a lot harder these days. All too soon, she broke away, unable to prop herself up any longer.

"Tired?" He asked.

Was it that obvious? "A little."

"Why don't you go in the other room and start the movie up? I can keep an eye on things in here," he suggested.

She wanted so badly to make a joke, because whenever there was a kitchen fire, Killian was the one behind it. However, she figured he didn't need to hear it, and everything was pretty much done anyway, so the likelihood of him having an issue was slim to none. Besides, the guy was giving her a break, it wouldn't be right to pick on him.

"I won't blow up the kitchen," he said.

"I didn't say anything!" She made a face and pulled away from him, giving a little playful shove before she turned to go to the living room.

"You were thinking it," he called after her, "open book!"

* * *

Killian had found a new game to play, much to Emma's annoyance. She hadn't yelled at him yet, and decided she wouldn't. It was adorable and heartwarming to watch.

"Pssst," he whispered. He was lying on the couch and watching her stomach, amusement flickering in his eyes. When there was no response, he poked Emma's belly and spoke a little louder, "hey!" When he saw a responding kick, he'd laugh and the game would start all over again.

"I think you're annoying the baby," Emma finally said.

"We're playing," he insisted. Emma just shook her head, but didn't stop him. In some strange way, he was bonding and she figured it made him happy, so who was she to argue?

Over the past few days, Emma kept thinking about how her mother had called her "lucky". At first, she didn't realize why, but now that she was here, watching and feeling the little life inside her squirm around, she knew she _was_ lucky.

"Swan," he sat up, but still continued his game, "we should find out if it's a boy or girl."

She was taken aback by his sudden change of tune. "You said you were fine with waiting," she reminded him, "it's like, the one thing we actually agreed on."

"Before I knew how easy it was to find out!" Killian said.

"It's not that much longer," she told him. Okay, maybe in normal terms, fifteen more weeks wasn't much longer, but when she went over that number, she realized that in her condition, it might feel like an eternity. It also might feel that way for him, especially if he was having trouble waiting to find out the gender of their child.

"You're right," he gave in, a little too quickly for her liking, "I did agree to wait."

She watched as he turned his concentration back to his game. It was adorable how ridiculously head over heels he was. It was actually a surprise to her that Captain Hook, of all people, turned into a big pile of mush over a baby. Definitely not the type of reaction she expected from her pirate. Yet, here he was, getting excited over kicks and names and baby clothes.

"Spill it," Emma said, "Why do you suddenly want to know?"

She never thought to ask if he wanted more kids, always assuming he didn't. He and Henry had bonded, and she knew a big part of it was because Henry was Neal's son. Outside of that though, he made no indication that he actually wanted to father any of his own.

Now, here he was, excited, and practically reveling in the idea of impending fatherhood. How on earth could she have missed all the signs? He never complained when they were asked to babysit her little brother, and while babysitting and parenting were two entirely different animals, it made sense. He enjoyed being around baby Neal, and even went as far as teaching him silly things like high fives and raspberries. Then, there was Roland, not even a family member, yet Killian didn't even bat an eye when the kid took a liking to him. At the time, she thought asking to keep him was a joke, but now, she could see that he felt that part of his life was missing.

It explained why he didn't freak out when he read that positive pregnancy test for her.

So why hadn't he spoken up sooner? Admittedly, she wasn't sure if more kids were something she wanted, but it didn't mean she wouldn't be open to the idea if he'd brought it up.

"I just changed my mind," he finally said, "no real reason in particular. But, I think it might be easier to come up with a name if we knew."

He'd done so much for her so far, putting up with her hormones and mood swings. He offered to be there when she actually had the baby, despite the fact that he wasn't really comfortable with it.

Who was she to deny him the only thing he'd really asked for in all of this?

"Okay," she said.

His eyes snapped up and met hers. "Really?" He asked, a slow grin starting to form.

"Yeah," she nodded, "we can ask tomorrow."

"You're sure? I know you really wanted to wait."

"I'm sure," she nodded.

Killian had done everything in his power to make sure she was happy, and lately, she'd been taking it for granted. She hated that she had fallen into that kind of routine. It was time to stop being so stupidly selfish in this whole thing, and she could start by giving him this.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What is in the water in Storybrooke? **

Curiosity was becoming a common occurrence. Ever since it became painfully obvious that she was pregnant, well-meaning advice, ridiculous questions and invasion of privacy were all things Emma had come to expect. Strangely enough, it didn't irritate her as much as she thought it would.

The newness of her brother had gone away now that he was walking, babbling and getting into mischief. He had crossed over from adorable infant, to fun at parties. It wasn't just friends and family getting excited over the idea of another baby, people she didn't even know were expressing their joy.

Seriously? Time had been moving forward for a little while now. She couldn't be the only person in town expecting.

Still, it helped her mood, a lot. Even when some random elderly woman would get her attention, only to spend the better part of an hour or so, gushing about babies and trying to guess what Emma was having.

It was really getting to the point where Emma could almost imagine that new baby smell. Where everything was full of gentle detergents and baby powder scents. It made the thought of dealing with diapers for the next couple years fairly bearable.

Then there was her handsome pirate, complaining about two strollers (she finally relented and gave up the jogger) and getting giddy over children's toys. She had to remind him that yes, kids had awesome toys, but the baby really wouldn't understand the importance of a nerf gun for a long time.

Her favorite thing to do was listen to Henry rattle off names from his movies, comics and games. Of course, they were all insane, but she was overjoyed that her son was excited about being a big brother.

Now she was going in for a checkup, ready to make good on her promise to Killian. They'd find out what they were having and she was pretty sure that meant baby items would come in pinks or blues, rather than the more gender neutral yellows and greens.

He opened the door for her, gentleman and all, and she was both shocked and happy to see Ashley and her husband in the waiting room, their daughter, toddling around and playing with the toys.

"Ashley!" Emma smiled as she sat down, "I haven't seen you since Regina's wedding." She really couldn't believe how long ago that actually was.

"I've been a little busy," Ashley nodded over to her daughter.

"I remember you," Killian stated as the little girl crawled up into her mother's lap. "The little girl running around with one shoe!"

Emma and Ashley started laughing hysterically. Sean, Ashley's husband grinned when he saw Killian's confusion. "You know who my wife is, right?"

"Ashley?" Killian asked. He'd heard Emma mention her from time to time as the girl who almost gave birth in her car.

"Cinderella," Emma told him, once the laughter died down. He smirked, finally understanding what was so funny. Emma turned her attention back to Ashley, "she's getting big."

"Almost two, can you believe it?" Ashley asked, "I'm going to blink one day, and she'll be a teenager." She smiled at Emma, "I never really did get to thank you for everything. Did Gold ever collect? Between a few curses and all the other town insanity, I never got to ask. I was worried he'd want something horrible."

Emma didn't frown, but her expression showed a bit of pain, "it wasn't all that bad," she said, "a long story though."

As if she understood, Ashley changed the subject, "well obviously, I know what you're doing here. But I bet you were surprised to see me."

"A little," Emma admitted, "this _is_ the maternity ward...oh my god!"

Ashley giggled, "three months! If Lex would move, and you used a microscope, you might see a tiny bump."

"I'm so scatterbrained, it didn't even dawn on me why you'd be here." Emma sighed, "It's nice to know I'm not the only one having a baby."

"Oh, we are _so_ not the only ones," Ashely and Sean exchanged glances.

"What?" Emma asked.

Just then, the door swung open and Regina stepped out, chatting, rather pleasantly, with the nurse. Emma's jaw dropped, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Regina turned to leave and Emma did her best to look somewhere, _anywhere_, other than the mayor's general direction. However, she'd already been noticed. "Apparently," Regina grinned at Emma, "whatever you've got is quite contagious."

"Oops?" Emma gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, "I should have warned you not to drink the water."

Things between her and Regina were different now, and even though they still had their differences, they had managed to get onto friendlier terms. But Emma wasn't sure which way her little joke would go. She noticed Killian looking at her, and she could almost hear him asking, "What the bloody hell does water have to do with it?"

"I'll remember to buy bottled now," she let out a little laugh.

The conversation didn't continue, as Emma was called next. She looked at Ashley, who assured her that she'd already gone and was just waiting on some lab work.

Ultrasounds were Killian's favorite part. He still referred to them as magic, even though it had been completely explained to him how they worked. It was cute though, his words for technology were much less ominous sounding than their actual names sometimes.

"What is it?" He asked as soon as the picture showed up. Patience wasn't one of his strengths. Emma laughed. "What?"

"You know what," she giggled. He shook his head, and Emma was pretty sure he rolled his eyes.

"Let's see if we can get this little guy to stop being so modest," the tech said, a big grin on her face.

"Poke her belly," Killian said excitedly, "that gets the sprout going." He shot Emma a look when she flicked him.

"I think she knows what she's doing," Emma stated.

"Alright," the tech moved the "magic wand", as Killian called it, around and tried her best to get the baby to move. "Come on kiddo, daddy insists we invade your privacy"

Emma couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm. Then again, she understood. Storybrooke obviously missed out on the baby boom. Now, this girl was about to get extremely busy, and it was probably fun for her.

"Whoops!" The tech spoke up again, "Looks like I was a little off there a minute ago, you're not a little guy at all!"

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yup," she grinned, "looks like we've got a little girl here."

Killian didn't say anything for a moment and Emma wasn't sure what kind of reaction she should expect. After all, didn't all guys hope for boys?

"You sure about that?" He finally asked.

"Yeah. She's definitely got girl parts."

He looked over at Emma, and she could tell by that smug grin that he was not only thrilled, but he was thinking about making some smart ass remark. "Whatever you're going to say, save it," she laughed. Like she needed another "dashing blob" comment.

"Alright," he relented, "how did you know I was going to say something?"

"Because you're you," she reminded him.

He behaved for the rest of the appointment, but once they were at her parent's house, all bets were off. "I made a princess!" He shouted the instant they were in the door. As if she had nothing to do with it.

God, he just couldn't be decent, could he?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Girls are fun! So, now there is new gossip going around town, due dates are creeping closer, and no one can agree on a name. More game nights and bonding fun. Because I love bonding. Even Whale gets in on the action.**

"So," Ruby grinned, loving the new gossip coming her way, "a girl? What does the pirate think?"

"He thinks he's incredibly talented," Emma rolled her eyes. Her crazy husband had been bragging to his "bros", as he'd started calling them, which sadly, consisted of her father and Regina's husband. She needed to get him friends who weren't related to her or married to people she knew. "So not only do my parents know all my business, Regina knows it too." After all, David and Robin both enjoyed talking to their wives.

"Speaking of Regina," Ruby laughed, "a little birdie may have let some information slip."

Emma ran back over her conversation with Ruby, and sighed in relief knowing she wasn't the blabbermouth.

"Ashley," Ruby winked, "and don't worry, my lips are sealed, for once. Everyone will find out soon enough. She just mentioned you were there that day and shocked as hell."

"Poor Henry is about to be drowning in little siblings," Emma giggled.

"So, I know you've got some names, right?" Ruby went back to the subject at hand. When Emma shook her head, the brunette laughed, "Just remember, Ruby is a great name for a little girl."

"Cute," Emma laughed.

"Mom!" Henry came rushing in to the diner, "We need to call her Arwen!"

Ruby laughed as the kid slid into the booth. "One hot chocolate, coming up!" She grinned and gave Emma a friendly wink as she went back to work.

"Arwen, huh?" Emma asked, "Let me guess, you introduced Killian to Lord of the Rings?"

"Come on," Henry rolled his eyes, "why do you have to hate every name we come up with?"

"I don't hate everything," Emma argued, "but we can't just throw any name at the kid. Everyone picks names from television and then it gets super popular, and suddenly, there are a million kids who all have the same name. I want something a little more special than that."

"So, classic?" Henry asked.

"Classic works," she nodded, "but it doesn't have to be."

"She's a princess," Henry reminded her, "so it can't be a boring name."

Emma grinned, "Look at where we live, kid. All the good princess names are taken."

"So maybe you should check out some pirate names," Henry shrugged, "it's not like she's going to be playing tea party anyway."

She thought about that for a moment. Despite the technicalities of her lineage making her a princess, Emma had never really been the princess type. Killian said she was a natural, but that still didn't change the fact that all the stereotypes didn't fit her. "This kid is going to be a walking disaster," she laughed, "scraped knees and all."

* * *

Emma and Mary Margaret looked over the list, which took up several pages. Names had been scribbled, crossed out and circled. Several notes between Emma, Killian and Henry had been scrawled all about too, ranging from "maybe" to "over my dead body".

"Killian really hates Addison," Mary Margaret noticed.

"So does Henry," Emma pointed out.

"It looks like you really hate a few of these too," she giggled.

"Any time someone puts a name down, someone else comes along and scratches it off," Emma sighed, "I don't think we're going to find something agreeable."

"I'm sure you'll find something," her mother reasoned.

"Not if they keep picking crazy stuff," Emma started laughing, "I swear, every name those two come up with comes from some movie or comic book."

"They're boys, it's what they do." Mary Margaret smiled as she flipped through the pages, "seems Claire is pretty popular at the moment."

"Yeah," Emma wrinkled her nose, "I guess. I thought of it the other day and they seemed to like it, but I'm not sure about it now. Killian's obsessed with that baby name book, can you tell?" She flipped a few pages and showed her mother one that consisted almost entirely of 'O' names. "I told him to pick a letter and he hasn't dropped that letter since. I think I suggested the wrong one."

"There aren't very many pretty 'O' names," Mary Margaret agreed.

Killian walked into the room and grinned, "Adding to our list of what _not_ to name the baby?"

"I never thought to look at it that way," Emma smiled, "maybe the right name isn't going to be on any of these lists."

"Maybe when you meet her, you'll just know," Mary Margaret suggested.

"I really hate leaving it until the last minute." What if she had the baby and no suitable name made itself known? It sort of bothered her in a way. Why couldn't they come up with a name?

"We'll figure it out," Killian sat down next to Emma, "your mother's right though, remember how long it took them to name your brother?"

"That was annoying," she made a face at Mary Margaret, "thanks for making me wait forever."

"Two days," she laughed, "That's all it was!"

"Two long, excruciatingly painful days!" Emma reminded her.

"What's this?" Mary Margaret looked back at the notebook. On the top of one page, "ABSOLUTELY NO STAR TREK!" Had been scribbled in big, black lettering. "Killian doesn't like Star Trek?"

"He hates Captain Kirk," Emma looked over at Killian and smiled.

"But you're having a girl," Mary Margaret reminded him.

"I don't want to be reminded of that arrogant bastard every time I say my child's name," he grumbled, "Emma's far too  
interested in him."

The two women laughed and Emma reached over and took his hand, "It's a movie and it's only because he reminds me so much of you."

"I don't like him," he growled, "and she watches it as often as she can, just to agitate me!"

"So no Star Trek," Emma said through her giggles.

"Noted," Mary Margaret nodded.

* * *

"How is it," David frowned, "That we've become babysitters on our poker nights?"

"Is it really babysitting if it's your own flesh and blood, mate?" Killian asked.

"The pirate has a point," Robin shrugged, "except for the fact that I hardly have to look after Roland, because he's too busy  
following Killian around."

Henry walked into the living room, took one look at the group around the table and rolled his eyes, "This guy's night is turning into daddy day care."

"Would you rather argue with two pregnant women, a she-wolf and Snow White?" Robin asked, "Besides, it's more fun when there's more mayhem."

David groaned when the Uno cards came shooting out of the machine, "Yeah, except Neal keeps screwing me over."

"Care to join us, lad?" Killian asked.

"Going to the movies, remember?" He shook his head, "Mom's dropping me off. Besides, you guys suck at Uno. I always win."

"Okay, kid!" Emma came into the room, "we're behind schedule, so let's get moving."

"No offense, but you're always behind schedule these days, love," Killian teased. David and Robin stopped their game and just stared at him in disbelief.

"And whose fault is that?" She gave him a quick kiss, said goodbye to everyone else and she and Henry were out the door.  
Robin let out a sigh of relief, "You're a brave man," he said, "I'm surprised she didn't kill you on the spot."  
Killian just smirked and pointed to the card he wanted Roland to play. It was becoming almost a ritual for the threesome, and occasionally, Whale joined their little group. Once a week, the guys would get together and play Uno (everyone still felt they couldn't trust David with poker and the kids seemed to love the shooting cards) and the girls would take off and go out. Robin insisted it was a fair trade, seeing as the women did most of the child raising, but David had taken to insisting they play one round of Uno without sabotage. It never seemed to work out in the Prince's favor. Still, Neal's antics put a smile on David's face, even though they caused him to lose nearly every game.

"When's the good Doctor getting here?" Robin asked, "He said he'd swing by."

"Whale's here!" Emma shouted, right on cue as the door swung open, "I'm leaving for real now!"

"Finally!" David said with mock annoyance, "Took you long enough!"

"Drink?" Killian asked as Whale sat down.

"I want that red stuff!" Roland announced.

"Whatever you've got," Whale laughed, "and I brought some games to help David with his Neal problem. Where's Henry going? I saw him running out the door with Emma."

"He went off with his friends tonight," Killian said as he set Roland down and went off into the kitchen.

David eyed Whale, then relaxed. "I guess if you can help me win a game or two, I can take you off my list." It was time to let that whole curse thing go, he decided. It was a long time ago, they _were _cursed, and he couldn't help but admit that the guy had grown on him. He was actually quite fun to have around, even _with _David giving him crap.

"Thanks," Whale laughed.

"What games did you bring?" Roland asked.

Killian returned to the table with a few beers, a glass of red Kool-aide and a bag of Oreos. He started setting things on the table, then returned to his seat. Roland quickly scrambled back up on Killian's lap, as if someone else was going to claim his game buddy.

"I brought Monopoly," Whale looked in his bag. After a couple groans, he continued, "Risk," more groans, "and Life."

"Hey," David grinned, "Life is a good game!"

Robin cleaned up the Uno mess and put it back in the box as Whale started setting up the Life board. "What the bloody hell is this?" Killian asked as he picked up a peg.

"You can't say that," Roland scolded.

"Sorry," Killian muttered.

"Just take a car," David laughed, "and a blue peg."

"Me too!" Roland exclaimed.

"Alright, lad," Killian grabbed a car for the boy.

As they set up and put their cars on "Start", Whale began to go over the rules. Roland looked a little confused, but the guys promised they would help him and Neal just seemed overjoyed at the fact that he had play money. David groaned as he tried to keep all his stuff put together. Once play began, Killian and Robin started really getting into it. "You're a bloody police officer!" Killian shouted when Robin picked his career.

"How ironic," Robin laughed, "Your turn, pirate."

"Doctor," Killian stated proudly.

"How is that possible?" Whale choked on his drink.

"What's a movie star?" Roland asked after Killian read his card for him.

Play continued through all the stops, and finally, everyone was on the open road. Twenty minutes later, Killian and David were grumbling about room in their cars. "Twins?" David shouted, "This game is rigged!"

"Summer school?" Killian shouted, "I have to pay _how _much per stupid peg in my car?"

"I'm sorry mate," Robin laughed. He only had two pegs, "But your peg children don't like being called stupid pegs."

"And here's me and Ruby," Whale laughed, "enjoying a night on the town. No stupid pegs in our car!"

"Oi!" Robin shouted, "You spun a ten! Give me my bloody money!"

"Kian!" Roland shouted, "I don't have any peg kids!"

"There you go," Killian took one of his pegs out and put it in Roland's car, "Carpool with me."

"Cheater!" Robin shouted.

"Carpool with me too!" David gave one of his pegs to Roland.

"Cheats!" Whale announced, "You two are damn cheats!"

"You said a bad word!" Roland scolded.

"Oh look!" Killian laughed when Whale took his turn, "The good doctor has to pay me for his cosmetic surgery. Thanks mate,  
that looks like college tuition to me!"

"What about some money for the starving artist?" David asked, "I have a full van too!"

"Your van wouldn't be so full if you could keep your bloody hands to yourself," Killian tsked.

"Look who's talking," David muttered as he pointed to Killian's car. Roland started giggling, even though the joke was lost on him.

The game continued until Whale came out victorious. "That, is how you win at the game of life!" He announced, "even if you don't have the highest salary." His boasting was met with groans from the other players, aside from Neal, who clapped with glee.

The door opened and everyone turned to see Emma walking in. David checked his watch, then looked back at his daughter, "you're done already?"

"Just me," she said, "I was getting tired and Ruby wanted to do another lap around the shopping center." She walked up to the table, "you're playing Life? I want to play!"

"We can go another round," Robin shrugged.

"How much stuff did you buy?" Killian frowned, moving Roland and getting up to grab the shopping bags from her.

"I didn't break the bank," she protested.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, "you should have called me, I would have brought all this in."

"It's not that heavy," she said, "but since you've got it, go for it." She sat down in his chair and grinned, "Thanks for the seat, can I have whatever Roland's having?"

"Red stuff!" Roland exclaimed as he tried to sit on the chair with Emma.

"Hey, little man," Robin scolded, "give the woman room."

"He's fine," Emma said, "I still have a little bit of lap space left. So, are we playing, or what?" She frowned when her phone went off, "looks like there's a call for service pending," she said.

"I've got it," David offered, "if you could keep an eye on your brother. He should be nodding off any minute." Neal's energy level was dwindling, and the boy had set his head down on the table.

"I'll get him," Killian said when he came back into the room, "he can sleep off his sugar crash in the baby's room." He grabbed the toddler and headed back down the hall.

"Don't forget red stuff for my Emma!" Roland reminded him.

Whale snickered and made a whip motion, causing the rest of the table to start laughing.

"Be nice," Emma rolled her eyes, "from what I hear, all of you are pretty whipped." She glared in Whale's direction, "and yes, I mean you too."

"There is no shame in being whipped," David said, "It's kept me out of trouble for many years." He winked and kissed his daughter on the top of her head before heading out.

"Alright," Killian came back to the table, baby monitor in hand, "deal me in and let's take this monitor on a test run. Come on Roland."

"Red stuff," Roland crossed his arms.

"Right," Killian sighed as he got up again.

"You're my new favorite minion," Emma pinched Roland's cheek. Killian came back with a glass for Emma and a refill for Roland, he also seemed put out that the boy had decided Emma was his new game buddy.

With the new game going, Emma quickly tried to get to the major stops so she could have the best pick of careers and salaries. It worked out in her favor, she was a movie star with ninety thousand.

"Oh!" Emma grinned, "Wedding day!" She picked up two blue pegs and looked at Killian, "which one should I pick? Captain Kirk, or captain America?"

"Do you have a thing for Captains?" Whale raised an eyebrow. Robin practically spit out his drink.

"Tell both those bloody idiots to keep out of that car, you're marrying Captain Hook." He grabbed a third blue peg and stuck it in her game piece.

Roland giggled and took his turn, "I want a house!"

The play continued, this time, Whale was the one to land on just about every baby spot possible. "This is not fair!" He shouted.

Every time Killian landed on a baby spot, he put the peg in Emma's car and tried to reason they were on the same team, seeing as she married him in the game. She promptly took money from him and announced that she wanted child support if all the kids were going in her car.

"How is it, they're all in your car, but I'm still paying?" He asked.

"I can always trade you for a different peg," she shrugged, "Captain America is a pretty snappy dresser."

"Oh lord," Whale groaned, "You two are crazy."

"I winned!" Roland announced when he reached the end of the game board. Once everyone else made it, they counted everything up and discovered the little boy _had_ won.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked his son.

Roland looked down at the table, as if he felt guilty about something. "Emma helped me."

"We were all helping you lad," Killian assured him.

"Remember that child support?" Emma started giggling, "I was giving it to Roland."

Groans sounded all around the table, while Emma and Roland exchanged high fives.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Emma's feeling a little out-of-place, then feeling a little self-loathing because she is not the easiest pregnant woman to deal with. **

Emma walked into the station and couldn't help but frown. It had only been a few weeks since Killian had gone full-time, but already, the guy seemed to have moved in. She may have been stuck on light duty, which meant paperwork, fielding calls and shorter hours, but , dammit, it felt like they were replacing her.

David looked up from whatever it was he was reading and smiled at her when she came into the office, "hey."

"Really?" She rolled her eyes when she noticed that not only had Killian made himself right at home, he had commandeered her desk.

"Relax," David laughed, "it's temporary. We'll shuffle around when you come back full-time."

"He didn't waste any time at all," she shook her head and sat in her chair, only to be further aggravated when she realized her chair had been set so low she felt like she was going to fall straight to the floor. "Where is he anyway?"

"He was getting a little restless, so I sent him out to make the rounds," David said, "and before you ask, yes, that means I let him drive."

"Not worried about that," she waved it off, "he's actually getting better, no matter what Henry thinks."

"So what's bugging you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"Painfully," he said, "In fact, I might have to tell Grumpy he's been replaced."

Emma rolled her eyes again, wondering how many times she could do that before they rolled right out of their sockets. "I know it's petty, but this is _my _desk."

"We'll work on it," David said, "he just needed a spot for the time being."

Emma fixed her chair and moved some things around on the desk, putting her own work on it. "Fair enough," she looked back up at him, "So, you and Killian seem to have a little routine down."

"He's strangely easy to work with," David shrugged, "and, I've got to admit, I actually kinda like the guy."

Emma smiled, but didn't say anything. It was probably the closest he'd get to admitting the truth to her. He more than "kinda" liked her husband, they were actually becoming pretty good friends.

"Jealous?" David started laughing when she didn't respond.

"Maybe a little," she responded with a laugh, but deep down, she couldn't deny that she was just a little jealous.

"Who's jealous?" Killian asked as he came into the office. He frowned when he saw all his things on the desk had been moved to the side. "I was working on that."

"You weren't here," she said, "and it's my desk."

He eyed her for a moment, as if trying to gauge her mood and whether or not a desk was worth pissing her off. "I suppose you have a valid point," he finally said, "and, you're the boss."

David quickly ducked his head back down and pretended to read as Emma and Killian had some weird, awkward stare down. "You know I'm coming back, right?" She finally said.

"I just needed to take care of a few things," he said, "your desk was empty at the moment, so I borrowed it."

"Borrowed?" She asked, "You practically evicted me."

"I did nothing of the sort!" He argued.

"Alright," David decided it was time to step in. He did _not _need this to escalate, "You both know it's just a desk, right?"

"It's got nothing to do with the desk!" Emma blurted out, "You two are replacing me!"

"What?" David and Killian both asked as they gave her the same look. The look that said they had fully believed she'd gone off the deep end.

Her head fell to the desk, hitting it with a dull thud, she knew the tears were coming and she was powerless to stop them. She heard a shuffle and an instant later, they were both at her side trying to calm her down. However, the embarrassment only made it worse, causing her to sob even harder.

"Come on, love," Killian said. It took a bit of effort, she put up one hell of a fight, but he got her out of her chair, "let's get you home."

"I came to work," She protested, but it fell on deaf ears, Killian was already leading her outside.

"In the car with you," he said, opening the door for her. She sat down without a fight and he shut the door. Emma watched as David showed up and the two had a hushed conversation that she just _knew _was about her. Finally, her father went back into the station and Killian got into the car.

The ride home was short, but silent. Uncomfortably so. She couldn't figure out what was going through his head and he didn't seem to want to volunteer the information. He didn't say anything when they pulled up at home, instead, he silently got out and went around to open her door. Even after they were inside, he didn't say anything. Was he upset? Pissed? Did he just want to get her home and out of his hair so he could go back and work without the trouble?

Killian sat her on the couch and disappeared. Emma didn't want to know where he was off to, figuring he was trying to keep his distance before blowing up.

Dammit, she was going to start crying again. Not only had she managed to cause a scene at the station, now she'd gone and pissed off the one guy who was doing everything in his power to keep her happy.

A few minutes later, Killian came back, armed with blankets. He smiled as he took a seat next to her. "Come on, Swan," he said, wrapping a blanket around her, "cozy up and tell me what's going on." Well, that was the last thing she expected and definitely the last thing she deserved.

Everything bubbled over and the tears starting falling. She was happy that her father and her husband got along, she really was, but she never expected them to not need her. It was becoming more and more apparent that they were more than capable of running the station without her. Not that it was hard, but it would have been nice to feel like she still had a place there. "You guys don't need me anymore," she said softly, trying not to sound as miserable as she felt.

"What?" He pulled her close and just held her, and she knew he wasn't following.

"You and my dad," she continued, "I'm over here doing busy work and you two have completely figured out your own thing at the station. When I showed up, it was like I was intruding."

"Emma, you're not intruding," he said, "your father and I are keeping things afloat. I won't lie, we're having a damn good time, but we still need you. It just isn't the Sheriff's station without you."

"Right," she snapped, not believing a word of it. Still, whether they needed her or not, he was trying his best to make her feel better and snapping at him wasn't the best way to show her gratitude. "I'm sorry," she said, "for going off on you at the station, for snapping at you when you're just trying to keep me from losing it. Dammit, I'm sorry for just being a bitch when you didn't even do anything. You don't deserve that."

"Those same hormones that make you silly also seem to make you irritable," he stated, "nothing I can't handle."

"It's no excuse," she said, "I've been terrible lately. I don't even know why you put up with me sometimes."

"Because you put up with me," he stated, "i know it hasn't been easy for you, bringing some hard-headed pirate into your life."

"A hard-headed pirate who also happens to have the patience of a saint when it comes to his equally stubborn savior," she said, "I always wondered about that. How do you do that? We both know that you aren't patient at all anymore."

"I spent too many long years being patient," he reminded her, "and all this technology you've introduced me to makes me realize I can have the world at my fingertips. But, as easy as it is to get instant gratification in this land, there are some things that are still worth the wait."

Emma smiled at that, the fact that he thought she was still worth it, even after all she put him through. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

"I'm trying to not be so crazy," she told him, "It's hard."

"I can't imagine it's easy," he chuckled, "when you've got a little invader taking over. But really, love, you're fine. Why don't we watch some television? I believe Henry said Zombieland was playing on the movie channel."

"Check the backseat," Emma giggled, "and always wear your seatbelt. Don't forget the double-tap and above all-"

"When the zombies attack,run as fast as you can to Bill Murray's house," he finished.

"I see I've trained you well," she looked up at him and smiled, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Killian laughed and kissed her nose, "are you certain it wasn't for my dashing, good looks?"

"Maybe," she teased, "or maybe it's because you know exactly how to make me feel better."

"Open book," he told her, "I know how to make my princess smile."

Dammit, he was right.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Killian and Henry shop for baby's room. Henry decides out of all the adults in his life, Killian is the safest one to ask about girls. Emma freaks when she realizes who her son has a crush on. Killian's FB is easily hacked because his password sucks, so Emma and Henry have been breaking in and sending gifts for games. (This seriously happened in real life for me. One family member decided she needed all our passwords so she could play games because we weren't sending gifts fast enough. I've got high ranks in games I don't even play!)**

"Blue?" Henry asked, "I thought you said it was a girl."

"She _is _a girl, but that mobile of hers is going to look better in a blue room," Killian said, "besides, with all the pink that keeps showing up in that closet, it's likely a bit of variety would be appreciated."

"I don't really think babies care much about colors." Henry laughed.

"Maybe babies don't," Killian agreed, "but your mother does. I may have overheard her griping over a lack of color variety this morning." Henry just shook his head as Killian loaded the freshly mixed paint into the shopping cart. "I know," he said, as if reading Henry's mind, "she's been rather irritable this week, hasn't she?"

"You said it, not me," Henry stated, "but I won't tattle on you."

"I appreciate that," he grinned, "let's go see if we can find more for this room, shall we?"

The two worked their way through the hardware section and into the baby section. They had most of the necessary furniture thanks to Emma's online spree, but the room was still fairly plain. Henry insisted that painting it would give it a little something, but they both knew color wasn't the only thing the room needed.

"Check out this rattle," Henry laughed, "it's a crocodile."

"That's not funny," Killian scowled, but then laughed, because, it was kind of funny. Henry tossed the toy in the cart, despite the fact that Killian rolled his eyes and protested.

"What about this lamp?" Henry asked as they went down the next aisle, "it's Cinderella, and her dress is blue. It matches."

"Would it be wise to associate your sister with a girl who loses shoes?" The girl had plenty of shoes to lose, and Killian wasn't sure he wanted to tempt fate on that one. Besides, there was already another princess in town who was good at wandering around with one shoe missing.

"What about this one?" Henry picked up a lamp that had a tiny bunny sleeping on a crescent moon. The lampshade had little stars all over it, "it says the stars glow in the dark," he said, "that could be kind of cool."

Killian nodded in approval, bunnies were much less bothersome than lost shoes. Henry continued to go down each aisle, from the baby section to the home decor section, grabbing things he thought would work in the baby's room, and at the same time, adding a few things he thought would work in his own room. Killian couldn't help but feel relieved that the boy was excited. For a brief moment, he was certain there would be a resentment, after all, everything in his life had changed so quickly with both of his families. Yet, instead of being annoyed, Henry seemed to love and welcome each new thing that came along.

"Do you think she'll like Barbies or Ninja Turtles?" Henry asked, breaking Killian from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" He wasn't sure what a Barbie was, but he had a vague idea about Ninja Turtles. Roland had talked his ear off about them one day.

"Barbies are dolls," Henry explained, "and Ninja Turtles are action figures from a popular cartoon."

"I don't know much about either," Killian shrugged, "but I suppose your sister will be more like you and choose those damned Legos over everything." He hated those stupid, plastic foot killers.

"Can I ask you a question?" Henry stopped looking at stuff on the shelves, and looked at Killian, "one that does have anything to do with babies?"

"Aye," Killian nodded, "though, if it's about why I haven't sent you energy for your quest yet, I'll have you know, I've been a bit busy lately. There hasn't been any time for me to log on to Facebook."

"Oh," Henry shook his head and gave a little nervous laugh, "no worries on that one. Mom knows how to get into your Facebook. She took care of the energy crisis. You know what? it's not really a big deal."

Killian raised an eyebrow but Henry just shrugged and went back to shopping. "Alright," he wasn't sure whether he should start with the Facebook or Henry's other issue. "You can't just tell me you want to ask me something and then change your mind," he said, deciding Henry's problem was more important than his wife seeing how much time he spent on those damn Facebook games, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Henry said, "really. Hey, can we get some ice cream on the way home?"

"Henry." The cart stopped, forcing Henry to turn around again.

"No on the ice cream?" He asked With a sheepish grin.

"Oh, it's a yes on the ice cream," Killian chuckled, because damn, ice cream always sounded good, "but tell me what you were going to say."

"Robin said I should probably ask Gramps," he said, turning back to the shelves as he continued talking, "because he said one or both of my moms might kill him."

"I'm sorry?" How often would he have to say that today?

"See, at school, they're talking about having a dance in a couple of months, right before we go into winter break-"

"Dance?" Killian asked, "you mean like a ball?"

"Not quite so formal," Henry started giggling, "just a bunch of kids from school hanging out in the gym, dancing and listening to music."

"You want to ask a girl," Killian guessed.

"Robin told me it wasn't his place to tell me how to get girls," Henry stated, "but he's one of my step-dads...god my family is weird," he laughed as he thought about how many parents and grandparents he actually had. It was quite the step up from just him and Emma living in New York. "Anyway, he's a role model, right?"

"Like you said though," Killian reminded him, "one or both your mothers may kill him. Lucky for you, I'm not afraid of either one of them."

"Liar."

"Maybe a little," he admitted, "especially now since they're both completely hormonal. But that doesn't matter. Do you just want advice on how to get girls, or one in particular?"

"One in particular," he said.

"Who is she?"

"Not telling."

Killian groaned in annoyance, "lad, how am I supposed to help you? You want to charm one particular girl. What may work with one, may not work with another. Let me know what I'm working with!"

"It's not a blanket thing?" Henry asked.

"If it were, it would have been far easier to charm your mother." Killian rolled his eyes, "you're just as difficult as she is sometimes, you know that, right?"

"I'm still not telling," Henry informed him, "because you'll tell mom, then she'll tell Grams, who will tell Gramps. It'll spread all through town after that, because they'll talk to their friends and so on, until everyone knows who I have a crush on. Then, I won't even have a chance."

"I don't tell your mother everything," he scoffed, "look, if you don't want to tell me who she is, fine. But at least give me a little insight. I won't even tell your mother this conversation happened."

"Really?" He turned around and his eyes lit up, "cuz that would be great. I hate talking to either one of my moms about girls and if they heard about this, I'd get the talk for sure."

"The talk?" What the hell did that mean? Weren't they talking right now?

"Yeah," Henry frowned, "_the_ talk. I mean, my mom tried some weird preteen version of it a year ago, but I know the older I get, the more in-depth it's going to get and that's going to be awkward. I already know most of it anyway, you hear things at school all the time."

"You've lost me again," Killian started walking again. Deciding they had plenty of stuff for the time being, he started towards the checkout.

Henry turned and fell in step with him, "you really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not a bloody clue," he stated.

"Good," Henry said, "so you can give me all the advice I need over ice cream."

* * *

Mary Margaret hadn't planned on spilling the beans, but Emma had been going on for the last couple weeks about how strange Henry had been acting and she just couldn't hold it in anymore. "He asked Grace to a dance," she said, "I guess the one they're having right before winter break?"

Emma frowned as she tried to take the information in. She knew the dance was happening, and that Henry planned on going with his group of friends, but accompanying a girl? "How do you even know?"

Mary Margaret shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I heard it from David," she admitted, "Who overheard Gracie talking about it with Jefferson the other day when they were at the diner. I may not be a teacher anymore, but I'm still good at getting information."

"He didn't say anything to me," Emma wrinkled her nose, "I had no idea he even liked someone. Why didn't he talk to me?"

"Did you tell him about Jefferson?" Mary Margaret asked, "maybe he didn't want to upset you."

The women turned as the door to the house clicked open. Killian walked in and smiled at Emma and her mother, "plotting my untimely demise?" He quipped, "Should I return later?"

"You're off the hook," Emma said, earning her a laugh from Mary Margaret, "this time."

"Who's the victim then?" He raised an eyebrow, then decided, he probably didn't want to know what they were talking about. "Where's Neal?"

"Sleeping," Mary Margaret said, "and nothing's wrong. Emma just learned that Henry asked Gracie to a dance."

"Did he now?" he nodded, "Good for him."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, "You're hiding something."

"I think I hear the baby," he said quickly, thankful he didn't have to compete with anyone for an excuse to get out of the room, "Don't get up, I've got him."

"Not so fast," Emma stood and grabbed his arm, "you and I both know that kid is sound asleep. So you can sit down on that chair and tell us everything you know."

Killian sighed and did as he was told, "Well, for starters," he confessed, "I didn't know who she was. You can't fault me for that one." Both women urged him to go on and for a minute, he debated a quick getaway, but decided continuing was a better option, "He may have asked me for a bit of advice," he said, "So, I helped him out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma demanded. There were so many things in life she wasn't ready for, but this one took the cake. She was _not _ready for her little boy to suddenly take such an interest in girls. Especially girls who had father's Emma would just as soon avoid.

"I promised I wouldn't utter a word," he stated, "besides, it's completely innocent."

"It really is," Mary Margaret agreed, "I mean, it's just a school dance. I'm sure he's going with all his friends and he just wants to bring a girl along. No one can help it that he happened to develop a crush on Jefferson's daughter."

"Why is that a problem?" Killian asked.

"It's a long story," Emma sat back down, "let's just say Jefferson and I don't exactly see things the same way."

"That's putting it mildly," Mary Margaret laughed.

"Ex?" Killian frowned.

"No," Emma shook her head.

"It was a long time ago," her mother explained, "let's just say that Emma and I got caught up in his insanity at one point."

"Unwillingly," Emma added. Though, was it _really _insanity if everything the Hatter had told her had been the truth? Of course he was crazy. _Anyone _would have gone crazy if they were in his position. Still, he didn't go about things in the best way possible. She hadn't seen much of him lately, and the man seemed rather content with avoiding any kind of confrontation with her, but he seemed to be happy these days and less hellbent on kidnapping. "You know what this means though, right? I'm pretty sure Jefferson isn't going to let his little girl go to a dance with a boy unless he's talked to that boy's parents." She looked over at Killian, "Thanks." She'd fill her husband in on her experience with Jefferson later. This was probably going to be the most uncomfortable parent get-together in the history of get-togethers.

"Sorry?" he shrugged.

Emma laughed, "not mad. Just...I don't even know. Why didn't Henry ask _me _about it though?"

Killian started laughing, "He said you'd give him the talk. He seemed delighted that I didn't have a clue what he was going on about and decided that meant I'd be a good person to ask for advice."

"That sounds like Henry," Emma said, "go after the guy who's clueless."

"He tried to ask Robin first," Killian stated, "But apparently, the man is afraid of you and Regina when it comes to giving the boy advice on women."

"As well he should be," Mary Margaret teased.

"Yeah," Emma laughed, "you're in trouble!"

"How can I get _out _of trouble?" He asked.

Emma looked at her mother and grinned, "I think we need cupcakes."

"Yes!" Mary Margaret agreed, "the ones from Granny's!"

"The red velvet ones, with the cream cheese frosting!"

Killian watched as the women described their idea of the perfect cupcake. Never in his life had he seen anyone get so worked up over a tiny cake. "That's all it would take?" He finally asked, "a cupcake for this offense?"

Emma got up and went over to the chair he was sitting in, "you're not really in trouble," she told him as she sat down, squeezing into what little space was left.

"I'm not?" he asked as he moved around so she could fit better, "Why?"

"I'm gonna get Neal and go," Mary Margaret stood up and went into the room Neal had been sleeping in. Once she'd collected her son and her belongings, she said her goodbyes and let herself out.

"Emma?" he asked, "Do you really want a cupcake?"

"Maybe later," she snuggled up to him.

"You're sure I'm not in trouble?" he asked. She seemed happy enough, but just minutes ago, she looked fit to be tied.

"I'm sure," she giggled, "I can't fault you for helping Henry out and I can't blame you for not telling me about it. You promised him you wouldn't say anything. I can't say I'm _thrilled _about the situation, but from what I know, Gracie is a nice girl and I guess Henry had to find an interest in dating at some point in his life, right? I guess I should be thankful it's just a dance." Because she'd be damned if the boy thought he was going to start taking girls out on _actual _dates.

"I suppose," he said cautiously, "you promise you aren't planning on killing me?"

"Stop it," she said, "you're fine. I love the nursery, by the way. That's really sweet how you two took on that project. Thank you for not making it pink."

"I had the feeling that you were growing a bit sick of the color," he said, "but it was mostly Henry. He picked all the decorations out. I just paid for it and helped paint."

"I appreciate it," She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Would you like to move somewhere a bit more comfortable?" He laughed.

"That would mean making an actual effort to stand up and move," she informed him, "Something I'm not really sure I want to do again any time in the near future."

"Let me be the one to rain on your parade, darling," he said, "but if I don't get a little more room, I'm not going to be a happy man come tomorrow. Come to think of it, you'll be put out too if you insist on sitting around in such cramped conditions."

"Fine," she groaned as she reluctantly pulled herself off the chair, "I think it's a good time for a nap. Care to join me, Captain?" A quick wink let him know that she was _not _thinking of just taking a nap.

"Always!" he grinned and jumped out of the chair. Emma seemed amused by his eagerness, but it didn't phase him and he didn't tone it down.

"Please," she chuckled, "Don't act like I'm holding out on you. You get plenty of action and you know it. Make sure that front door's locked before you follow me." She started walking towards the bedroom, laughing the entire way.

He grumbled, "you'll be asleep by the time I get there!"

"Then I guess you'd better run!" She called back to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Getting down to the wire, Killian's starting to get a little worried about the whole "girl" thing, because obviously, there are lots of frilly things in her closet.**

**So, last week, my kid, her friend and I were able to preview the Season 4 premiere at El Capitan. So yes, I've already seen it. It's kinda made a few of my other works AU now, so for now, this will be the only one I update for a bit, until I can decide whether or not I want to continue into AU or if I want to kind of align them. We'll see.**

Killian frowned at the ridiculous amount of frilly things waiting to be put away. Up until this moment, he was completely thrilled at the thought of having a little girl running around the house, now, he was terrified. Everything seemed so much more delicate than the rough and tumble clothes and toys Neal had. He tried thinking back to when his brother-in-law was an infant. The fact that he could _remember _his brother-in-law as an infant was still strange to him, and it wasn't all that long ago, but he couldn't recall the kid _ever _being anything but a little spitfire.

"Hey," Emma walked into the room with a few new baby things, "I got the bassinet all set up, need any help in here?" when he didn't answer, she tapped his shoulder, "Killian?"

"What?" He shook his head and turned around, "sorry love, I was off in my own world, didn't hear you come in."

"You didn't hear me talking to you either," she laughed, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he nodded, "Just wasn't sure where all this stuff goes." He picked up a bundle of things that were definitely _not _socks, but obviously fit over legs. There were ruffles at the top and he wasn't quite sure what the hell to make of them. "What are these?"

"Ruffle butt tights," Emma said, taking them from him. She opened the top drawer, folded them up and put them away. "They go with the socks."

"And their purpose?" he asked.

"They're cute," she shrugged, "I don't think they serve any _real _purpose. Maybe keeping baby legs warm, but that's about it."

Killian raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on them anymore. Instead, he just started putting the rest of the tights (for the love of all that was holy, did she _need _that many pairs of tights?) away. Emma went to work on some of the other clothes, folding tiny shirts and pants.

"Hey!" She said excitedly, "look at this one! It's got a little pirate on a sailboat." She picked up a pair of pants that went with it, "cute! There's a little sailboat on the butt!"

Killian grinned, "this is a strange realm. It's been some time since my childhood, but I'm certain I didn't wander around with decorations on my rear end."

Emma made a face at him, "that's because in your realm, you had to be a little more practical."

"Swan?" He asked, grabbing a pair of little patent leather shoes with bows on the toes, "how many bloody pairs of shoes does she need? It's not like she'll be walking anywhere any time soon."

"Spill it," she laughed, taking the shoes from him and putting them away, "what's bothering you?"

"Why do you assume something is bothering me?"

"Well," she sighed, "you're complaining about clothes. Come on, do you really think I'm buying that you're annoyed with her extensive wardrobe? Even if you were, you know the only reason she has so much stuff is because we have a severe lack of baby girls in this family and everyone seems to be pretty excited." She wasn't going to lie, it _was _a little overwhelming, and she was certain the kid would never _need _so many clothes, but everything was so damn cute!

Killian just smirked, doing his best to continue avoiding the question. How could he tell his Swan how afraid he was, when he was the one who convinced her everything would be alright in the first place? "You worry too much," he finally said.

They folded clothes and put away toys for a few more minutes in silence before Emma spoke again. "They aren't much different, you know."

"What's not all that different?" He asked.

"Girls and boys."

Killian stopped what he was doing and looked at her in disbelief, ""I didn't...I mean...how...what..."

"Is the infamous Captain Hook at a loss for words?" She giggled, "That's never happened before."

"You think you're funny, but you're not."

"Stop the theatrics," she said, "just tell me if I'm right. You're seeing all this girly stuff and it's sinking in, isn't it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," he rolled his eyes.

"Tell me I'm wrong, then," she shrugged, "tell me what's really bothering you."

"Maybe nothing is bothering me," he stated, ""did you ever think about that?"

"So," she grinned, because he was so ridiculously easy to read sometimes, "You're answering my questions with questions and avoiding giving me a straight answer, because?" She saw him slump a little in defeat and she nodded, "plus, you freaked out when I hit the nail on the head."

"It really isn't that big of a deal," he straightened up a little, trying to brush it off like he wasn't shaking in his boots, "a baby is a baby, right?"

"Right," she said, and she couldn't help but giggle some more, "but it still scares you, doesn't it?"

"Boys are easy," he stated, "you run around with them, play rough and revel in scraped knees and scars. Of course, in this realm, there's the added bonus of zombies and video games."

I like zombies and video games," she protested, "Last I checked, I'm still very much female."

"All I'm saying, love, is that I'm surrounded by all these boys and I can't imagine a little girl is going to like me very much." There, he said it. Then, she started laughing. Not little giggles, but full on laughter. "What's so bloody funny?"

"You!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I really don't mean to laugh, but you really think that just because she happens to be a princess by default that she's going to be some prissy thing that cowers away from adventure? Have you _met_ me? Have you met my _mother_?"

"There's a difference," he said, growing frustrated at the fact that she just wasn't getting it, "you and your mother adapted to survive. She's coming into a world that has been more or less stable for a decent amount of time now."

"But she's a kid," Emma said, "a little girl who's got a big brother and a pirate for a dad. The minute she figures out her motor skills, she's going to be trying to keep up with the two of you. Then, I'm pretty sure she'll catch up, and eventually, run circles around you." She gave him a little smile, "like I said, they're not all that different."

He thought about it a moment before he spoke again, "so, despite all these fancy dresses in her closet, you have no intention of raising a proper princess?"

"We don't live in the enchanted forest," she reminded him, "I have every intention of raising a kid. If she prefers overalls to dresses, that's fine by me. If she's more into ribbons than baseball, then so be it. As long as she's happy."

"Children are very different in this realm," he decided. Parents seemed to be different too, from what he could tell anyway. While it was true that most of what he'd gathered from television couldn't be completely trusted, what he was learning from Emma and those who had cursed memories of being raised in this realm, was that growing up here had its perks. Parents were less likely to worry about losing children to various diseases because it was a rare occurrence thanks to evolving medical knowledge. There was also the distinct lack of monsters roaming around this realm, thankfully, leaving children free to enjoy childhood without the looming threats of ogres and other such creatures.

Of course, there was still plenty to worry about. The general safety of the realm didn't mean it wasn't without its plagues. Parents still worried, though Emma told him it was what parents did no matter what realm they found themselves in. They worried about their children.

"Roland isn't from this realm," she reminded him, "and he doesn't have any cursed memories leading him to remember being raised here. But he doesn't seem so different." When he just laughed, she smiled, "she'll adore you," Emma assured him, "you've got nothing to worry about."

"I suppose for now, I'll take your word for it," he sighed, "There really isn't all that much worrying will do for me, is there?"


End file.
